Music does a girl good
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: When a new pair of heels puts Addison and Alex alone together in an exam room, will they be able to deny the attraction any longer? Addex, pre Six Days.
1. Chapter 1

Damnit where was it? Her Ipod seemed to have once again misplaced itself. Shoving it into her locker this earlier this morning she could've sworn she left it there. However the way things were going for her lately she could've have even left it in New York. Hell that would've have been impossible because she was sure she had it this morning. Sighing she closed her now messy locker vowing to look for Ipod tomorrow. And on that note Addison left the hospital.

XXXXXX

Alex was on call. Again. The twins he and Addi- doctor Montgomery had delivered had been premature and now he was observing them. But as much as he loved the piece of mind the NICU gave him he couldn't help but feel a little bored out of his mind. Once again he found his eyes wondering taking in their familiar surroundings. The incubators, the ducks on the wall, the wheels on the trays perched around the room. Until that is something glinting caught his eye. Easing himself from the NICU's rocking chair he bent down to pick up the shiny object.

"Well who do you belong to?" he said to what he immediately saw was someone's lost ipod type thingy's. He sat back down and proceeded to inspect it. On the front it was covered in stick on gems, pink hearts, red and blue flowers but only one green shamrock.

"You definitely belong to a chick huh?" he turned it around expecting to see even more feminine stickers but was however surprised to see it dominated with a vans logo sticker. "A rock chick huh? Who is this girl and where can I meet her?" he chuckled at the realisation of who he was talking to. He began to wonder who his new found treasure belonged to. He knew that Shepard had an Ipod, hell even Sloane and Torres he wasn't sure about bailey though but what was it with all the attendings/residents and Ipods? Was it a special sort of club they had? He continued to laugh quietly at the thought of an initiation and the secret meetings they might have. However he stopped when his eyes drifted down the sticker to what he made out were the biro scratched initials of…

"Seriously?!?" he breathed out. Never in a million years did he think he'd have an opportunity to get close to her and yet here he was holding what he considered to be his ticket to… to what exactly? Well for right now all he had was her ipod not her and all he could do was look through her song list. Who knows what it said about her.

XXXXXX

She had been sitting at Joe's bar nursing her ultra posh so very Addison-like martini for an hour when the person who she was waiting on came through the door. Callie saw her immediately and sat down next to her staring down the man who had been checking Addison out, who when he saw Callie backed away uncomfortably. Callie spoke first

"hey im so sorry im late some guy needed his arm reset then I go dragged off into some consult and im guessing that guy over there thinks im overprotective of my girlfriend which just happens to be you."

"Huh? Whatever the point is I understand the realities of our jobs so relax its okay" she paused for effect "just don't do it to me for eleven years straight and I'll survive"

Callie laughed. "So what was so important that you needed to drag me over here?" Addison asked.

"Well…" Callie started "I think I might well possibly be…pregnant"

Addison chocked on her martini her mouth opening and closing as if trying to formulate words for the first time. A minute had passed until Callie spoke to her "well say something" Addison shut her mouth then broke into a smile "those poor interns"

Callie raised her eyebrows "Addison are you high? Since when do you care about interns?"

Addison laughed through her next words "Well your already I'll kick your ass Torres God I can't even begin to imagine the hormones and the mood swings they'll experience when your their resident. I mean Miranda was bad but you. Well words can't even describe….. How immensely happy I am for you" Callie slapped her playfully. She continued "however on a more serious note I'm really really happy for you. Congratulations"

"Thanks." They hugged "you know this baby's gonna need a godmother" Callie looked at Addison suggestively.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Callie nodded "really?"

"You know I was actually talking to the guy behind you" Addison scoffed "and besides it kinda makes up for the fact you won't be delivering"

"What? Why not? Callie you and I know im the best there is why would you not use me?"

"Cause its weird" Addison looked at her strangely Callie continued "you know you down there" she motioned to her pants "peering at it for god knows how long. Don't even get me started on dilation and the techniques you OB GYN lot use" Addison opened her mouth to speak but Callie was quicker. "Yes you may have delivered Miranda's baby but remember that was a code black and she had no choice. All I'm saying is lets not make this friendship anymore uncomfortable than it has to be"

"Okay" agreed Addison

"Okay" confirmed Callie

"So… who is your gynie go to?"

"Are we ever gonna get of the topic of vaginas?"

"Callie I'm just wondering"

Callie cut her off "Its some guy named Ronson"

"Dr Ronson as in Justin Ronson?"

"Yea something like that. Wait you know him? How?"

"He was before I met Derek...anyways thats not point Is he still as hot as he was then?"

"If words could only describe Addison. If only" both women sighed "and if I want anyone looking at my vagina I want it too be him"

"And an amen to that" agreed Addison "besides he's only second hottest"

"Really?"

"Yea you know … after me!" giggled Addison

"Well I wouldn't kick you out of bed" Callie smirked

"You know you would make an excellent girlfriend"

"Yea every guy wants to be me right now" she turned to look at Addison's admirer who hastily looked away from her "and don't I know it"


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm really not sure about a timeline for this story because it's kinda confusing but I would kinda say around the time of 3:13 Great expectations just before he tells her he not interested but after they kiss so there's unresolved tension.

I'll try and get to Addison and Alex soonish but I'm trying to think of a scenario that isn't too cliché.

Damn writers block!

BIG thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter.

Fuzzy feelings all round 

Disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy or any of its characters…… shame really.

He woke up in one of the on call rooms wondering how he had managed to carry his tired body to one of the beds. He felt something foreign around his neck and after the initial shock realised it was Addison's silent headphones. He untangled them carefully and wrapped them around her ipod. When he was done he looked down at his watch 7:50. In about ten minutes he would have to get ready for rounds. He got up and stretched his almost too short scrub top riding up his stomach. When he had finished his morning ritual he pulled it down and left the room.

XXXXXX

She woke up her head pounding from the night of drinking.

"Stupid stupid idea" she grumbled "why on earth would I suggest something as foolish as drinking for Callie and her baby" she pulled back her covers got up and began stretching. She looked over at her-the hotel's clock which read 8:00. She groaned when she realized how early it was. Lucky for her she had to be at work at 10:00. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep she headed her way to the shower where she decided to drown her sorrows the healthy way.

XXXXXX

He ended up once again in the pit. He had been late almost every day and he was always either rewarded with the pit or piles upon piles of case reports that he had never quite finished. "fan-freaking-tastic" he mumbled. It was already 8:10 by now and although he was assigned to Dr. Montgomery it would be at least another 2 hours before he'd see her again. He a small smile crept onto his lips and a tinge of colour rose in his cheeks just thinking of her. The way she came in every morning her red hair whipping around her shoulders from the wind outside and how whenever he got close to her she smelt amazingly like coconut. He saw the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed or the way they comforted the patient when looking directly looking into them.

He sighed forgetting his surroundings for a second "Dude you did not just sigh like a girl"

He looked at the patient and forced a smile "all done"

The patient got up "thanks" he touched his stitches gingerly

"We will need you to come back in 2 weeks or so to check on your stitching and if it's healed up we will take it out. In the meantime you will need to take care of yourself and there are forms to fill out at the nurse's station which is" he pointed "over there"

"Okay thanks man." the patient walked away

"Just doing my job" he muttered. He looked at his watch 8:20. One hour and twenty minutes till she arrives he thought. But then again who was keeping track?

XXXXXX

She walked out of the bathroom which smelt like her ridiculously expensive coconut body wash. She sighed feeling much better than before. Towelling her hair dry she wondered if she should have it up or down. She sighed. She had no one to impress so what did it matter? Deciding to have it down she went in search of an outfit. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 8:45 she still had time. Taking out a short sleeved white shirt and grey pencil skirt she looked around for her shoes. Not being able to find shoes that matched she threw on a pair of silver pumps she rarely wore. She cursed. Looking at the clock again she saw no reason not to be able to squeeze in a small amount of shoe shopping before work….

XXXXXX

It was 10:10 and she still wasn't here yet. He couldn't take anymore stitching and vomit and all the things that made the pit hell. That's when he saw her in all her outstanding glory. Yet there was something off about her. He looked her up and down and that's when he saw the only thing he would only probably see once. She didn't have her heels. He laughed at how short she seemed and how weird it was not hearing her click up and down the halls. He was about to walk up but drew back when he saw who entered the elevator with her.

Ok so it was a weird place to end but it works itself out. Addex next chapter.

Read and review 

Danielle


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so basically last chapter was kinda seeing what was happening with Addison and Alex in their own lives. This chapter will have addex in it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own greys anatomy

She got to work ten minutes late. However thanks to her god forsaken flats she went unnoticed by everyone around her. She made it to the elevator doors with her bags of new shoes and clothes when suddenly a hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing. Her face fell when she saw it was Mark who got into the elevator.

He eyed her up and down as he entered "Addison" he nodded "A pleasure as always" he grinned

"Shame I can't say the same for you" she smirked knowing she won that round.

"So what's with all the bags?"

"It's lingerie that I though I could use to tempt Derek back into bed with me while you make your move on Meredith thus solving both our problems" yet another round won by her.

"Cute. Addison. Real cute" he rolled his eyes

"I try" she smiled "since when couldn't you take a joke?"

"Since when could you make them?" he shot back.

"Wow that was a low blow even for a manwhore such as yourself" the door pinged open

He turned to look at her "I try" he smirked and with that left the elevator.

She got off the next floor her bags bumping against her legs rushing to the attending locker room where she bumped into Callie.

"Morning sunshine" Callie smiled mischievously

"Ah ha ha ha you say that now but when you got a baby coming out of you…"

"Okay Okay I'm sorry for whatever hangover you had today I guess I was partly responsible for that. You really are Satan you know that right?"

"And now it begins" she muttered. She put on her new expensive yet so totally worth it heels and pranced around in them "you like?"

Callie watched her "careful you don't fall off those things because I'm gonna have to set your bones back and my job is stressful enough"

"Since when have I gone without my beloved heels? I'll be fine" she wobbled. Callie gasped but Addison managed to steady herself "see fine nothing to worry about" her pager went off "looks like I got to take this" she briskly walked out of the room.

"Addison slow down!" Callie yelled but her only reply was her friend's dismissing wave.

She made it into the NICU but was surprised to see everything was taken care of by none other than Alex Karev.

She stumbled across her words "Wh… wh… what happened?"

"Baby's BP dropped 40/70 we had to give her 2 milligrams of dobutamine and that seems to have worked as she's stable for now" she loved the way he was so tender towards the infants and the way he was always so careful to…

"Dr.Montgomery?" he looked at her with those rich brown eyes piercing her blue ones. She felt her cheeks get warm.

"Good job Dr.Karev. Let me know if anything changes" she manages to say before it got uncomfortable. She walked out the NICU fast with him at her heels.

He spoke to her "so are there any surgeries for later?" he said while trying to catch up with her.

Her head spun around to answer him a little too fast and before she knew it she was on the floor with shooting pains in her ankle "mother f…."

She was interrupted with his "are you ok?" and page "Dr Torres … O'Malley…. Whatever her name is" to the nearest nurse. He bent back down her face reaching his. "Umm Dr.Montgomery where does it hurt?" she pointed to her ankle. "Here?" she nodded. He went to examine her ankle his eyes trailing down her legs as he went. He touched the spot where she pointed and immediately heard her gasp. "Sorry sorry" he looked at her "it looks pretty bad"

"Damn right it's bad. It hurts like a bi..." she blushed. His hand was still on her leg.

"Karev what happened here?" Callie finally reached them

He stood up. "She was walking then she kinda fell weirdly and then she ended up on the floor before I could catch her." He reddened just hearing the full extent of what he was saying and looked everywhere but Addison's face.

"Addison can you even walk?" Callie looked at her

"I don't think so it hurts real bad" she pouted at her friend.

Callie sighed before she spoke again. "Karev you think you can pick her up and follow me?" she saw the looks on their faces and rolled her eyes "no time for pleasantries she needs an x ray… and probably a neuro consult seeing as she might need her common sense checked out" Addison glared.

He looked down at her "You ready?"

She smiled sheepishly "Yea. Just don't let my skirt ride up." she put her arms around his neck as he bent down to slide his arms underneath her positioning them in the middle of her back and just underneath her knees. He lifted her up in one swoop and shifted a little to adjust to her weight. When he was ready he nodded to Callie. They walked through the halls eyes following them as Addison buried her head in his chest. He smelt her familiar coconut smell and subconsciously pulled her tighter. When they got in the elevator Addison spoke "You can say I told you so now" she blushed as Callie did a rather embarrassing dance. Then she spoke again "There's always a chance that you will exit your bowels when you deliver. I wonder why they never tell pregnant women that huh Alex?" Callie stopped dancing at once.

"Damn you Addison Pandora Kate Forbes Montgomery" she smirked "well wasn't that a mouthful?" she looked them both up and down, her eyes caught Addison's and her eyebrows rose at the way she was gripping Alex so tightly.

She immediately got the message "I'll be quiet now"

"Uh huh. They always are" she smiled in silent victory

They stepped off the elevator and proceeded to the x-ray lab. They were greeted by the technician

"What have we got?"

"39 year old female I'm guessing with a severe injury to the ankle"

"Ok load her on." Alex went to the machine and carefully set Addison down. He took her coat off, his fingers grazing her arms as he slid it down. He started to take off the shoes she had slipped earlier in, carefully making sure he was gentle with her ankle. She blushed as he rested one of his hands on the back of her leg, the other taking off her shoe. She could smell the aftershave he was wearing and took a deep breath inhaling his clean scent. As he was about to leave the room she muttered "umm Alex…thanks" sending him a small smile. Just before he closed the door he paused. "No problem…Addison."

Then left the room

Read and review 

Danielle


	4. Chapter 4

Okay first things first

1. Thanks to the reviews: they made me feel all fuzzy inside ;-)

2. The weird squares in the a/n actually started life as a smiley face: they didn't come out properly

3. sorry for the poor display of presentation. I really should have separated the story from the a/n

4. My stupid case of writer's block is ruining me

5. This story kind of writes itself: I am unfortunately a puppet to my fingers. Lol.

6. And last but not least there might be some more character inclusion but then again …there might not be. Refer to point 5.

Thanks for listening to the craziness

Danielle

* * *

"Well Addison it looks like you just sprained you ankle" Callie said as she put the x-ray up on the light box. "You see right there" she pointed "I'd say that's at least a grade 2"

"A grade what?" Addison looked at her from the exam table she was on. She held the ice pack to her ankle which was already numb from the cold.

"It means that you tore some of the ligament in you ankle and you will most likely need a splint, brace, whatever to stop you from moving it" Callie continued "You will also need a course of physical therapy to get your ankle as good as new. And I'm guessing that this injury deserves crutches so well done you!" Callie smiled "and you will probably have to wear flats"

"Did you know that boys are heavier to carry than girls?" Addison said "guess which one I hope you get"

"You know you have got to stop with all the baby talk. It doesn't bother me anymore. And besides the rate your going Miranda seems to be a good candidate for replacement godmother"

Addison scowled "fine fine" she took the ice pack off. Alex walked through the room carrying Addison's coat and shoes.

Callie spoke "seeing as you are Addison's intern Dr. Karev you might as well be her doctor" she looked towards Addison whose eyes widened at the prospect of Alex as her doctor. She smiled internally sensing the obvious tension in the air. So she did what she had to do. She faked a consult "That seems to be my pager" she said.

Addison shot her a look "I didn't hear anything"

Callie challenged her "that's because it's on vibrate" she turned to Alex "I'll be back soon Dr. Karev just make sure you don't put the cast on to tight." She looked at Addison "Dr Montgomery should tell you if she feels any discomfort. After all it is a learning hospital" she winked in Addison's direction and left the room. Addison and Alex were alone. Together. An awkward silence filled the space of what could've have been conversation. Alex stood at the edge of the bed facing Addison's feet.

"Um I'm not sure if I can put the brace on without you taking your ahem nylons?" he looked at her quizzically wondering if he said the right name for them. She nodded "ok… yeah you're... umm nylons are gonna have to be taken off."

She sighed and then looked at him. "Well you're the doctor. Go right ahead." She tried to pretend as if it was no big deal. It was just a normal patient doctor relationship except for the fact that she was his mentor and him her intern. Oh the irony of the teacher becoming student, the hunter becoming the hunted the… she jumped at the upwards moving motion of her skirt. He looked up concern masking his face.

"Are you ok?" he looked up at her. His eyes locked with hers. His hands froze just above her knees.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine" she looked at him guiltily "sorry."

He paused "maybe I should stop"

"You are the doctor Karev. Don't let the patient down" she eyed him seeing what he would do. To her relief he continued with his job. If she at least taught him anything it was professionalism. She heaved a sigh. He pushed her skirt up ever so slowly till it reached mid thigh. He exhaled noisily his eyes looking her up and down. 'Well here goes' he thought. He picked up the lace endings of the thin material that supplied a gossamer shine to her leg. He rolled it down over the rest of her thigh and continued until he was mid calf. He noticed how they years of her heels made her legs toned and defined. Her feet he saw were painted with dark purple nail varnish. When he got the brace on he looked her in the eyes.

"All done" he said. Their eyes still connected their breathing rapid.

"Ok"

"Ok"

She bit her lip out of nervous habit. Her eyes never breaking the contact it held with his. He edged closer shifting a little. She sat up a bit further and slid downwards to the middle. When they were centimetres apart they both licked their lips, eyes no longer making a connection with each others. He was intoxicated by her coconut smell she by his aftershave. For what seemed like an eternity they sat there watching…waiting.

Callie who thought she gave them an ample amount of time was surprised to see that she was wrong. She stood outside watching their eyes dart back and forth. She was interrupted when Karma however had different ideas and decided to page her away on a real consult as punishment for abandoning Addison. Knowing that she had an important commitment to her patients she cursed the broken tibia in room 2215. She turned on her heel and left.

Back in the room Alex and Addison closed the gap between them.

* * *

Weird place to end but it's a good weird no?

By the way I didn't realised how porny Callie's remark was when she left the room. I'm just probably subconsciously dirty.lol

Please read and review so I know how I'm doing:-)

I write faster that way. Lol. Seriously. :-)

Danielle


	5. Chapter 5

Once again a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed.

Warm fuzzy's all round!

I'm not really sure if this chapter is ok. I just wanted to put something up before i lose my summer holiday. Enough said.

Now we continue

Danielle

* * *

She buttoned up her blouse. He tied his scrub pants. She pulled down her skirt. He yanked down his short scrub top. They both simultaneously smoothed down their tousled up hair, Alex's being worse than Addison's. When they looked at each other they wore the same expression.

"So much for the doctor, patient relationship huh?" Alex smiled.

She exhaled glad he broke the silence "I guess so" she smiled back nervously. Unsure of what to do she fidgeted with her hands studying them intently like a pirate would his treasure map. Noticing this Alex went to sit down beside her taking her hands in his, calming them instantly.

"You're ok right?" he asked

"Yea just a bit tired that's all"

"I guess I wore you out then huh?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively

"That went too far" she said looking at him.

"Oh Sorry" he paused "so what happens now?"

She furrowed her eyebrows "I don't know" she looked up at him

"Okay" he said

"Okay" she said. They sat once more in silence. "How do we explain why you took so long in my room?"

"Addison it was only twenty minutes. Twenty glorious minutes" she eyed him again

"That's not the point. It was twenty minutes that you were unaccounted for. Twenty minutes in which you could have saved someone's life. Twenty minutes in which you could have…" he kissed her again cutting off her sentence. When he pulled back her eyes were still closed.

"Better?" he asked.

"Five more minutes" she breathed. Her hands snaked up around his neck pulling him closer. Their kiss was intense not like before, this time she was certain almost demanding. Her hands combed through his hair feeling its rich texture. Unlike Derek's hair it wasn't full of waxy product, and this she found oddly refreshing. His arms encircled her and rested just above her lower back. He slowly pushed her backwards onto the exam table her moans spurring him on.

He pulled back suddenly earning a groan from Addison. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her eyebrows rose "Do I look like I'm in the position not to want to do this?"

He grinned and kissed her again. His hands travelled up and down her back. This time it was her who broke the kiss earning a quizzical look from Alex.

"Umm… Alex?" she began but he started to make his way down her neck

"Hmmm?" was all she got in reply.

"Let's just keep this between us… you know… patient, doctor confidentiality"

He attacked her lips once more smiling against them when she gasped at his suddenness and once again felt his scrub pants loosen.

XXXXXX

Callie had just finished up on her tibia patient. It took longer than expected and it didn't help that the patient was afraid of needles, so the blood work had also taken longer than it expected. She was a few feet away from where she last left Addison and most likely a now scarce Alex. She walked closer and closer to the door and stopped. Her stomach rumbled.

She looked down at her stomach "I guess I have an obligation to you too huh?" she patted her tummy. "Come on momma's hungry" she looked at the door a couple of feet away where Addison was. "I guess Aunty Addison's gonna have to wait." She sighed and made her way in the opposite direction where the cafeteria lay ahead.

XXXXXX

Once again they found themselves pulling on their clothes. This time slowly, knowing that they had passed every barrier there was there was no longer a need to be embarrassed in front of one another.

"So…" he began

"Yeah…" she continued

"What are we doing?" he asked

"Getting dressed" she stated

"Oh…ok" his face fell

"Relax Alex I understood what you meant." She paused "what do you want us doing?"

"You know that" she looked at him. He became serious "well I dunno…I was wondering whether you wanted go out later tonight?" he asked. He looked at her deep in concentration.

She finally spoke up "ok... well umm.. why don't you pick me up at eight at the archfield you know where that is right?" he nodded "ok then I'll see you at eight"

"Ok" he said "I look forward to it"

"Ok" she said. He turned around to leave not before he surprised her by kissing her suddenly. Things got heated until Alex's pager beeped. He looked at her sheepishly

"I gotta take this" he said and kissed her on the forehead "see you at eight." And he left the room. Addison stared after him for a minute then realised she was still in the process of getting dressed, buttoned up the rest of her blouse and paged Callie.

* * *

Just a fun fact for you: did you know that I stay up really late to do these chapters. I mean 4:00 am is my bedtime. Naughty aren't I?

About the pirate metaphor. I really don't know where it came from. Lol

Once again please read and review. I'll love ya for it :-)

Danielle


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooo sorry for the delay :-(

Disclaimer: I don't own greys :-(

Danielle

* * *

Addison arrived at the hotel unnaturally early. Callie had never responded back to her pager. It didn't help that the chief found out about her ankle, deeming her unfit to do any work of the surgical kind and sent her away. She grimaced at the though of going back to the hotel she hated having to call her 'home' and groaned at the fact that she had stayed there every night since the night she had found out about the prom sex and as a result slept with Mark. Not only was she unhappy with her surroundings but she hated the memories it had conjured up every time she set foot in the room. The night Derek found her and Mark again, the mutual feelings of hurt, anger and shame when her ex husband looked in her eyes. She sighed when she opened the door looking at the impersonal space around her, and after scrutinising every aspect of the monochrome room, stepped inside, which was not easy to do with her crutches. She had refused help from the front desk, her pride getting into the way, and was soon regretting her decision as she felt the familiar throbbing rise in her ankle just like it had done previously from an encounter with Mark. She flopped down onto the bed, fished the painkillers from her bag and promptly popped one of the chalky pills in her mouth.

She looked at the resident clock in her room and saw that it was 3:20. She had been in the hospital for less than five hours and had her date with Alex in four hours and thirty minutes. But she wasn't counting. Taking out her laptop she decided to search for realtors hoping to escape the realities of the hotel a little longer.

XXXXXX

Alex to his own surprise got off work early. Something to do with being on call and working the eighty hours he was limited to. He couldn't remember a time when he ever rushed out of the hospital so fast. He hadn't really planned anything for his date tonight with Addison, just a dinner or maybe even a movie. He sighed with all the cheesy ideas he had running through his brain, some of them she would think as just a shameless plot to get into her pants. Again. He slapped his forehead trying to dislodge the confusing thoughts floating around in his mind. He cast his memory back to the previous couple of hours remembering her smell, the way her hair tickled his nose when he held her, her skin underneath his fingertips, how red her lips turned when she bit down on them… a smile escaped his lips when he remembered looking into her eyes and seeing the intense depth they held. He sniffed at his shirt; the sterile hospital smell he had inherited had deeply embedded itself into his clothes. Then there was something new he noticed. He inhaled deeply picking up traces of what he hoped or thought was coconut. Another smile escaped him. He made his way to the bathroom turned on the shower and shed his clothes regrettably washing of the last traces he had of her from his skin.

XXXXXX

She woke up to the bright blare from Quincy, her laptop, which she had noticed still had her hand on it. She squinted to see what was on the screen and smiled when she saw it was the house she had purchased. Still trying to wake herself from the drowsy side affects from the painkiller she propped herself up on her elbows to see the time. She cursed when she saw that it was 7:35. Her date would be arriving in less than half an hour. She rubbed at her eyes and tapped at her cheeks lightly still trying to shake the feeling of sleep which was trying to claim her once more. She rolled herself upright and stumbled to the bathroom where she turned on a cold shower and stepped inside. She winced at the low temperature of the water but continued to stick it out knowing where here mind would lead off to if she didn't. She once again lathered up her coconut body wash, which she would normally find mediocre at best, but as if smelling it for the first time personally thanked L'Oreal for her 'experience' earlier. She got out of the shower hastily and wrapped one of the hotel robes around her trying to regain some warmth. She shot a glance at the clock which read 7:45 to her. Fifteen minutes till Alex arrived and this time she was counting.

XXXXXX

He shifted nervously from foot to foot staring at the marble desk that separated him and the receptionist. He cleared his throat

"Um hi I'm looking for Addison Montgomery"

The receptionist surveyed him for a brief moment the returned his focus to the computer in which he had typed in the requested name. "And who shall I say is here?" the receptionist replied curtly his eyes never leaving the computer screen to which his fingers were currently attached to the keyboard.

"Um Alex, Alex Karev." he looked around the hotel lobby. Marble seemed to be everywhere, polished to an extreme extent so it almost looked wet. He heard the receptionist on the phone to Addison and with a series of curt nods was allowed official entry into the hotel.

"Ms Montgomery is in room 2202 sir. Anything else I may do for you?" the receptionist replied with fake politeness.

"No. thanks" he replied and he left the receptionist to his beloved computer. He made his way to the elevator and stepped inside. As soon as the door closed the fancy music it was programmed to play started up at once. He looked at his reflection in the shiny surface of the metal and to his annoyance his cowlick was sticking up. He tried his hardest to smooth it down and cursed himself for never indulging in hair products. Managing to pat it down the doors of the elevator opened and he stepped off fairly pleased with himself. He searched the room doors with the number 2202 and when he finally found it took a long deep breath and knocked.

"just a minute" was his reply and he could hear rustling from the other side of the door. It open to reveal a very frazzled looking Addison who on opening the door yawned.

"Hey" she said "wanna come in? I'll be a few minutes at least" and she left him at the door beckoning him to follow with her voice. He entered her threshold and saw how lived in her room looked. He noticed the all her little things like the tossed shoes in the corner, the open perfume bottles and lipstick. He sat down and fidgeted with his fingers his eyes trying to respect her privacy. She emerged from the bathroom somewhat five minutes later and he stood up to greet her properly kissing her on the cheek. He pulled back and looked her up and down his eyes travelling from her face to the flowing white spaghetti strap dress she had on. The dress he noted seemed to give her an ethereal appearance and only made his fingers itch in anticipation to touch her.

She looked at him strangely "are you ok?"

He snapped his head up from her body "um yeah… it's just that … youlookamazing" he blurted out the words falling out of his mouth.

She smiled at him "thanks you don't look to bad yourself" and stifled a yawn.

Now it was his turn "are you ok?" he said noting her very obvious state of fatigue.

She stifled yet another yawn and smiled sheepishly "yeah I'm fine just a bit tired from the pills Callie gave me and I haven't eaten since well I dunno" she frowned

He looked at her properly getting past her made up appearance, and saw how tired she really was. There were light shadows under her eyes and the constant bouts of yawning she was getting only made him feel bad for wanting to take her out. He sighed at his next question the disappointment already taking over him if she said yes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight? You seem pretty tired and I don't want to wear you out even more by dragging you out so if you want to stay here then I …"

He was cut off when she placed her finger to his lips. She hushed him and said sternly but softly "I'm sure" she paused "in fact let's stay at your place tonight if you're so worried bout me falling asleep at a restaurant table. We can even order in" she finished. He smiled underneath her finger which she removed lazily.

"Okay" he said "but are you sure you don't want to stay here. It's much closer."

She looked around the room in slight disgust, the memories still haunting her, struggling with her coat she replied "yes I'm sure" and with Alex's help left the room.

* * *

Sorry if this seems a bit short I just wanted to put some Addex up. There will be more next chapter. :-)

R&R

Danielle :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Once again I'm sorry for the long delay I feel so bad for leaving you hanging. :-(

and im also sorry for my poor lack of punctuation ;-(

Disclaimer: I don't own greys it owns me!!

Danielle

* * *

They arrived at Alex's apartment half an hour later stopping for food on the way. They had ordered at least everything from the Chinese menu they had received once entering the restaurant and had also stopped by blockbuster picking up some movies they could watch. An obvious argument about chick flicks from Addison versus the action/horrors Alex indulged on erupted between them when they scanned the aisles. After what seemed about five minutes weighing the pros and cons they decided to get both a chick flick and horror movie thus settling the petty argument. They rode back to Alex's apartment in silence due to Addison's tired demeanour. He stole quick glances at her seeing her hair cascade gracefully down her face when her head lolled sideways lazily. When they finally stopped in front of the building he helped her out of the car. She perked up immediately taking in her new surroundings. She was shaken out of her wonderment when Alex spoke up.

"Do you need any help with walking? I mean I could pick you up again if you get tired or something…" he trailed off noting that she probably didn't need saving. After all she was Addison Forbes Montgomery who he knew to take anything life threw at her, her divorce, her husband rubbing his relationship in her face and of course Mark Sloane who was another story altogether.

She smiled noticing how concerned about her he already was. "No I'm fine thanks" she saw him frown "but I'll take you up on your offer if I need it" she paused "besides who will carry the stuff?" she reasoned

"yeah…ok" he nodded along and took all the things that they brought out from the car and began to walk up the front steps holding the door open for Addison which he found difficult being so heavily laden with bags. When they finally got to his door he fumbled with trying to get his keys from his pocket. He looked at her "do you mind?" he said nodding to his jeans. She shook her head and pushed her hand through the denim material. At that point Alex looked upwards trying to concentrate on the moth overhead flitting across the hallway light Addison smiling behind his back at the awkwardness he was experiencing. He heard the jingle of his keys and looked back at his date. He moved out the way letting her past to open the door. When it clicked open she tentively made her way through the threshold dropping back allowing Alex to pass her. She looked around seeing how clean and tidy everything was. She sniffed the air discretely and picked up traces of Alex's aftershave. He came back from the kitchen and went to take her coat off, his eyes trailing her body once more realising for the first time that her dress was slightly sheer. He shut the door behind her and allowed her to explore her new surroundings. He switched on the necessary; the television, the lights and the heater once he finally realised how cold it was. He had seen her make her way to the sofa and when she had seated herself shiver slightly. Alex went to his closet in search of a blanket to drape over Addison's shoulders. Ten minutes later he re-entered the living room and saw that she had already packed the food out on the coffee table and was currently stealing own of his sweet and sour prawns. He spoke up.

"I saw that Dr. Montgomery" he raised his eyebrows at her "for an upstanding pillar of the community I didn't think that you would condone stealing. Who will think of the children?"

She grinned sheepishly "was that a proposal for me to be the mother of your babies?" she laughed at her joke but quickly stopped realising the full extent of what she said. She returned the subject back to food "what can I say I love prawns" and tucked into her chow main.

He made his way to the front of the couch after, depositing the blanket on its back, and picked up the DVD's. "What first?" he held them up.

She looked at him. "Well I'm surprised at you Alex." He frowned "don't you know that no- one puts baby in the corner?"

He slapped his head in mock surprise "oh how stupid of me" and opened the case of the movie she had picked out. The opening credits began to roll and he sat down next to Addison stretching behind her to get the blanket he had brought. After making sure that he had covered the both of them he reached over to the cartons of food, picked up his order he began to eat.

During the course of the movie, when they had devoured every last morsel, and had gotten comfortable; he with his arm around her waist, she with her hands resting on his chest, he would steal the occasional glance at her watching the way her face creased when she smiled at the screen, he too smiling at her as if she were contagious with happiness. Underneath his arm she felt him shift slightly and sensing that something was wrong when she did it again he called down to her.

"Is everything ok?" he was scared she didn't want him to hold her so he retracted his arm a few centimetres. He regretted this instantly when she trembled.

"It's nothing it's just that… this dress is kind of scratchy" she blushed "it's nothing to worry about" she went to rest on him once more but he pulled her upright.

"It's not nothing. If you don't enjoy yourself then I won't either." He began to stand up "I'll go see if I can get you something to wear" she began to open her mouth to protest but he simply said "it's no trouble. I just hope you don't mind wearing sweats instead of prada." He smiled when she scoffed at him. He emerged seconds later from his room with an old jersey and a pair of grey track bottoms. She accepted them graciously and went to change in his bathroom. When she came out sans dress and make up he believed from that moment on he would never see anything as beautiful as he did now.

She saw him staring at her and became aware of how strange their situation was. She looked down at herself, the material hanging loosely off her normally defined figure the smell of his washing powder and aftershave, which seemed to always surround her, radiated from the thermal material.

She made her way back to the couch once again snuggling into Alex. However the last thing she remembered seeing was Patrick's face on the screen.

The finishing credits had begun rolling and Alex stretched in enjoyment. It was a good movie he thought just not an action movie. He looked down at Addison and realised that she had stopped moving. He peered down at her seeing that sleep had taken her prisoner and that she was now breathing softly. He carefully manoeuvred her making it easier to pick her up and take her to his room where he set her down on the bed. Going back to switch off the television and the bright kitchen light he cleared up the cartons on the table and went to deposit them in the trash. He jumped when he saw her in the doorway rubbing at her eyes lacking her track bottoms.

"What time is it." she asked still evidently sleepy.

He made his way to her and place his hands on her waist "late" he answered and kissed her forehead "lets get you back into bed ok?" she nodded something reminiscent of a little child to his mother, and he picked her up for the second time that night. She immediately fell asleep when she was placed on the bed, he was never sure she was awake in the first place, and began to breathe gently once more. He took of his clothes and changed into t-shirt and boxers feeling the cool night air hit him. He got under the covers that cloaked Addison and felt the body heat she had managed to emit from underneath. She had scooted closer to him once again putting her hands on his chest. Happy to comply he enveloped her once again breathing in her coconut aroma.

* * *

I wasn't too sure if this chapter and the last were ok.

Just wanted to leave it in a happy note. :-)

R&R

Danielle :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Once again thanks for the reviews. :-) They really helped as I wasn't really sure on the last two chapters but I'm glad that they were ok and that you liked them.

Warm fuzzies for you ;-)

I'm SOO sorry that this is taking me longer than I expected! I wanted to update sooner but I had a lot of trouble with this chapter.

Hmm not to sure on this chapter also but it was better than my draft.

Disclaimer: I don't own greys

Danielle :-)

* * *

_Flashback_

_She woke up her hair clouding her vision making all that she saw in the morning was a mass of red. She pushed her hair back not caring that she was only making it even more unmanageable and wild that it normally was when she got up. She lifted her head from the pillow that it was resting on and surveyed the room. She remembered the wonderful time her and Alex had, the food, the movie, and then groaned at the mention of her bad, rather embarrassing joke. She had no idea if he ever wanted children in the future let alone with her. She was halted in the middle of her thoughts when the arm around her waist she had forgot was there, pulled her closer to its owner. She giggled when his fingertips grazed a sensitive spot on her stomach, softly earning a grunt from Alex who only continued to pull her towards him until there was no space between them, their legs becoming a mass of body parts. She rubbed hers up and down his enjoying the tickling of hair against smooth. He chuckled softly._

"_Some early morning nookie for m'lady?" _

_She slapped his arm playfully "I'll have to turn you down seeing as its time for us to be making our way to work now." She tried to pull apart from him but his hands only held on tighter. She eyed him "Alex I'm warning you."_

_He looked at her "oh yeah?" she opened her mouth to speak but to her surprised he flipped her over and began to kiss softly down her neck. His fingers laced with hers above her head and when she began to moan he pulled back. "Sorry" he said "looks like we got to get to work" she scowled at him to which he replied "it's not like you can resist me now huh?" _

"_Is that a bet Dr. K__arev?" her eyebrows reaching their peaks. She rubbed up against him earning herself a groan on his behalf. The lack of clothes between them, he'd have time to wonder what happened to her track bottoms later, made it hard for him concentrate. He immediately went back down to kiss her but she turned her cheek. He looked at her confused "sorry" she said "looks like I got to get to work" she slid out from underneath him._

_Just before she entered the bathroom she said "looks like you can resist me either" and smiled when she heard him cry out in frustration. 'Fine' he thought. If she wanted to play it that way then he could play along, resist, he gulped, sex if he had to. His throat tightened when he heard the shower go on. The thought of her naked in his shower made him rule the fact that he had decided to embark on a game of sexual politics with one of settles finest._

XXXXXX

It had been three weeks since the first night she had spent waking up next to Alex in his apartment. Since then she had recovered from her injury and had begun to move into her house. Callie had become slightly hormonal but nothing short of what she was usually like. However her mood changes were very frequent after she was told there would be a fair chance she would be expecting twins; George having twins run in his family and picking certain generations. Not surprisingly he was the expected party for this genetic 'blessing'. Due to her moving she had been spending most nights at Alex's waking up in the huge jersey she normally wore when she was there.

Having her house nearly finished was a cause for celebration. Although it was fun staying with Alex it wasn't very logical. Her stuff had taken up most of his space and she was soon finding herself cramped and squashed. However it the cramped space did prove very successful when trying to prove Alex that he couldn't resist her. The close contact, the accidental bumps and brushes, and then the final pleading with her to stop their silly game.

She smiled to herself when she saw him walk past her table in the cafeteria giving her a sly wink. She continued to watch him watch her and almost spit out her beverage laughing when he crashed into a nurse, who by the looks of it was new as she began blushing, obviously taken by his bad boy personality and his chiseled good looks. She pulled her eyes away to look at the approaching person to her table who she saw was Callie. She took her legs away from the only other free chair at the table and brushed it down for her friend to sit on. Noting her effort Callie sat on the plastic green chair and proceeded to open her lunch which for today was a burger and fries. Addison deftly took a couple which earned a light scowl from Callie.

"Why don't you get your own if you love them so much?" Callie asked

Careful to not upset her friend she nodded in agreement "thanks for the suggestion"

Callie rolled her eyes "where is the Addison I heard about? You know the satanic bitch who managed to get both Mc dreamy, steamy and not to mention the help?" Addison sighed. She and Callie's rants had steadily become more frequent and day to day she found herself in the same situation with her. The arguments over the most trivial things, the delving into messy history and then the realization of what they said soon ending in profuse apologies and once even tears when it got really bad. As soon as she said it though Callie looked at Addison apologetically "Addie I'm sorry. It's just..."

Addison waved her off "its fine. There's no need to apologize" she changed the subject "so how is your day going?"

XXXXXX

Alex had been at the interns table for five minutes. All had seen his mishap in the middle of the cafeteria but had neglected to notice what had caused his attention to go astray. However it did spark up rumors that he and the new nurse had something going on. No one blushed like that without reason but Alex didn't really notice or care. He was too preoccupied with a certain attending who he had yet to see that night. He watched as she talked animatedly to Callie who she had allowed knowledge of their relationship to; and by proxy George. He couldn't help but smile when she shot him a sneaky look winking slyly back at him. He drew his eyes away from her and back to the table he was sitting at. Sensing that the conversation would hold little interest to him he turned to his lunch and began to eat glancing occasionally at his favorite girl.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long like I said I had some trouble with putting the words in the right places and making them sound right. I wasn't too sure on the flash back because I had used it from a draft chapter which was going to be this chapter but I ended up changing it last minute. I just couldn't get rid of the flash back; it was too sentimental to me.

I'll stop rambling on now :-)

R&R:-)

Danielle :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Once again I'm sorry this is taking long but I will try and write weekdays and update on weekends preferably two chapters per Saturday.

Disclaimer: I don't own greys

Danielle :-)

* * *

She arrived at his house at 8:00. She was dressed in her casual clothes which meant skinny jeans, a shirt and a light jacket not to mention her heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and the make up she wore consisted of mascara and lip gloss. She knocked on his door. "In a minute" was her answer. She smiled when he opened the door and was still pulling down the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Hey" he said "enjoying the view?"

She giggled not taking he eyes away from his chest "uh huh" she nodded. She kissed him quickly "ready to go?"

"Yea" he said he grabbed a coat, turned off the lights and closed the door. He took her outstretched hand and submitted himself into her control. She pulled him along gently feeling his hands engulf her own. She gave a small squeeze and looked back at him laughing when he did the same. When they had got to her car she made Alex don a handkerchief for his eyes.

He spoke at her "I do know you have a house if that's your big surprise" when she didn't reply he panicked "Addison? Addison?"

"Yea babe?" she said looking at him "don't worry I know you know about the house. Its inside I don't want you to see yet" she paused "maybe we could even use the blindfold for later huh?"

He laughed "since when did you turn into me?"

"Since my boyfriend keeps sexing me up… and then there's you"

"Ha ha ha you so cute when you do smack talk" he got a mischievous spank from her.

"Whatever lets get going already" she helped him into the car and went round to the drivers side. The drive lasted only 15 minutes and with some awkward bumping and maneuvering they had managed to get Alex out of the car safely. She led him up the nine steps and to the front door. Seeing she had to use both her hands for the front door she lessened her grip on his hands and placed them around her hips.

"Hmmm I like this place better" he said his hands making a full loop.

"Whatever it's just a temporary fix so you don't fall backwards and break your ass"

"Mmhhmmm" he began opening the last buttons of her shirt working his way from top to bottom, his mouth beginning to travel the length of her neck. She opened the door and removed his hands from where they were taking them back in her own. As soon as she had him safety inside she dropped his hands from hers and commanded him to "follow the sultry sound of my voice" she stood a couple of feet away from him his hands clawing at the air for her. She stopped walking.

"You can take the blind fold down now" she instructed

He tried to untie the knot "umm I can't undo it it's to tight"

She laughed "hold on I'll go look for scissors. Just stay put and don't hurt yourself" she went to the kitchen and rummaged through her yet to be sorted drawers and pulled out a pair of stainless steel scissors which still had on its tag. Trying to make a little effort she grouped up some of the utensils together but was cut short when she heard a thump in the living room.

Rushing in she saw Alex on the floor, the blindfold now hanging around his neck.

"What happened?" she knelt down beside him tenderly touching his forehead. He pointed to his flowing laces

She bit her lip in worry when he winced. "Sorry" she stood up "I'll get you an ice pack" she kicked off her heels which she realized that they were still on and walked faster towards the kitchen barefoot. When she came back she saw him still spread eagle on the hard wooden floor. She knelt down next to him once more only this time taking his head onto her lap

"Sorry the best I could do is a damp cloth" she saw he had his eyes closed and began to pat at his forehead lightly. After five minutes he looked up at her and saw how concern was etched across her face. Suddenly all he could see was him and her together a couple of years from now walking down the aisle church music blaring in his ears. The next couple of years after that her swearing not to let him touch her ever again while she was putting her body through the agonizing pain of childbirth, the screams the panting and then the sound of crying as his first child was born…

She noticed him staring "are you ok?" she said with a light smile playing across her lips. Her eyes searched his face looking for an answer. She made contact with his eyes and saw something deep…something intense.

"Yea" he sat up "thanks" he paused looking at how beautiful she was realizing that he never wanted to wake up with out seeing her face first thing in the morning "Addison … I just wanted to say… I want you to know…" he sighed at his feeble attempts to speak to her.

"Alex" she said cautiously "what were you going to say?"

He looked at her again. The woman he could spend the rest of his life with, have babies with. He spat it out "Addison I love you. Looking into your eyes makes me love you even more. And right now there is no other person in the world I want to be with more than you" and that was the truth. He couldn't believe he had just said it but as soon as he did I was as if a whole cloud had been lifted off him. He didn't expect to fall for her so fast in the space of three weeks and up till now only considered their relationship as a bit of fun which would then turn into something serious.

"Look" he said "I know that this might seem a bit fast and that…" he was interrupted by her lips on his. Their kiss was different somehow. If he wasn't mistaken there was a certain understanding behind it that was new to both him and her. Her hands went to his face trailing its shape as if she was trying to commit it to muscle memory. He slowly lowered her back her head in his left hand his right hand dragging itself lazily down her body. She took her hands away from his face and began to roll up his t-shirt while he rested his hand on the exposed patch of skin from her stomach. When he was shirtless she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him better access to her clothing. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She smiled up at him their eyes playing with each others faces and once again returned to her lips their tongues dancing in their new yet familiar pattern.

XXXXXX

They lay there on the cold floor for what seemed like hours. Their fingers ever so often playing with each others until finally settling around Addison's hips. Their bodies still prickling. The sweat that had just previously drenched their arms, legs, stomach and their backs slowly evaporated off their skin and provided a weak adhesive to the floor. She couldn't help but shiver, the temperature of the cool night air affecting her more than it did him and when goose bumps appeared on her skin did he then get up and drape the couch's throw over the both of them. Settling back down her mind still echoed with his words and how hard it must had been for him to open up to her so honestly. Turning around to face him she looked at how peaceful he looked. Deciding it was now or never she cooed him awake.

"Alex" she said his eyes never opening.

"Hmm?" he replied still half asleep.

She exhaled and also closed her eyes tightly "Alex…I love you too." After a five second wait for a response she opened one eye and saw that he was already fast asleep.

* * *

This chapter was also proving awkward to write but hopefully it was satisfactory.

R&R

Danielle :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I was actually thinking of leaving it there and doing a sequel but then that would have been confusing.

I'm really not to sure on this chapter as I wrote it around 15 times already and even had to write an oneshot to get over my writers block(check it out)

So I apologise in advance if it's not that good. :-(

sigh

Here's the next chapter

I don't own greys anatomy

Danielle

* * *

She woke up; her back extremely sore from the hard floor she was laying on and once again completely dishevelled hair. However instead of sighing due to the current state she was in: the sore back, bad hair and not to mention cold ass, she was laughing softly. She couldn't believe that only a few hours ago Alex Karev told her that he loved her. Her laughing was getting louder and once more she was being dragged across to the man she was currently in the floor with. 

He seemed to do that a lot she noticed and most times it was when she was waking him. It was what she considered his polite way to shut her up. Looking at him sleeping peacefully a wicked thought ran through her head.

Bracing herself she sat up and took the ends of the throw that was covering them and in one swift motion she yanked it off his body. His eyes opened abruptly and closed just as fast when he adjusted to the light. Blinking he looked at her and smiled slyly; it didn't take her long to realise she was in trouble

"You are so dead" he said to her. She bit her bottom lip and got up running for the stairs. He was soon at her heels. She stopped a little too long on the landing looking for a place to hide and he caught up too her grabbing her by the waist.

She squealed "let me go!!" she wasn't really fighting against him but couldn't help but bang her fists against his arms.

"Nuh uh" he was looking for the bedroom and when he found it kicked the door open "first we have to christen bed and then the shower and then…"

"Just shut up and kiss me" she demanded playfully when she was released and flung onto the bed.

"Just for that we're gonna have to christen every place twice until you beg for mercy"

She raised her eyebrows "me beg? Do you even remember how our last game ended?"

He was on top of her now grinning hungrily "just shut up and kiss me" he said before he glued his mouth onto hers.

XXXXXX

Her chest heaved up and down beads of sweat made their way down her face. Alex was lazily making circles on her stomach which was also slightly condensed.

"Ready for round three?" he said, his words slurring together provocatively.

"Just…just …give me a moment" she breathed to him. Her hands flopped dismissively at his suggestion before resting on her forehead.

Letting her regain her normal breathing pattern Alex let his eyes drag down her body. He smiled to himself when she purred contentedly at the motions he was currently making on her stomach. Soon enough his finger was replaced by his mouth and he was slowly kissing his way back up to her pausing to blow on the wet trails left by his tongue. She let out a throaty laugh.

"You're such an ass you know that right?" she said smiling at him.

He muttered a monosyllabic response "uh huh" he let his teeth graze her skin.

"Do you never give up?"

"Nuh uh" he was at her collarbone now.

She let out an exasperated sigh "is it too late to beg for mercy?" Not that she wanted to of course.

"Yep" he said before he attacked her jaw line. His fingers tiptoed against her body once more.

She turned her head to look at him stopping him in his tracks. Feeling a sudden rush of bravery she held his face with her hands and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Alex"

"Addison" he said trying to put on his best serious face with no avail

She laughed when he made his face at her "stop this is important" she said giggling "I'm trying to tell you I love you and here you are being stupid…"

He became serious "wait…you love me?"

"Yes" she said a smile still on her face.

"Cool" he winked at her

"Cool" she bobbed her head in agreement.

"Now" he said "where were we?"

XXXXXX

They were lying on the bed once more very out of breath.

"So" Addison said "which part of me do you love the most?"

"Well" Alex said "I love here" _kiss_ "here" _kiss _"here" _kiss_ "oh and here" _kiss_ "most definitely here" _kiss_ "not to mention here" _kiss_ "and …"

"Okay okay" she rolled her eyes "you love a lot of places I get it"

"So" he said "what do you wanna do now?"

"Well it involves whipped cream and strawberries if I'm in the mood" she sat up. "In fact meet me in the kitchen in half an hour and you might get a little treat" she winked playfully at him before snatching a sheet that was kicked to the floor and wrapping it around herself.

He shook his head at her craziness "fine I guess I'll see you down there. I have to save my energy for my other woman" he joked

"Well I wouldn't want to keep Javier waiting downstairs. But I guess he can thank me on behalf of your kind giving nature" she laughed heartily and blew him a kiss and left the room

XXXXXX

Alex was finding it hard to wait. In his mind he could only imagine what she was doing. The whipped cream and strawberries made a small knot in the back of his throat and he was finding it hard to swallow. He crept down the stairs trying to peak at what she was doing and to his disappointment she had been making pancakes.

"What happened to the whipped cream lingerie you were making?"

She turned her head and looked at him strangely "what?"

"You know the one with the strawberry accent on the edges?"

"Whatever" she passed him a plate of cooked pancakes and handed him a can of whipped cream and a bowlful of strawberries "now eat your breakfast before I have to hurt you. i dont make panckaes for just anybody you know"

"and maybe it should stay that way"

She rolled her eyes at him.

Grinning back he wolfed them down happily.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. However I decided to update pronto after addexluv said she'd get me in my sleep in a review she left on my oneshot. It definitely hurried things up lol 

Read and review please :-)

Danielle


	11. Chapter 11

Humana Humana

I'm sorry for the long long wait.

cough cough

I'm sick.

That and I have been trying to work on a new story and a probable sequel to my one shot.

Also thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter. It put my mind to rest on how bad I thought it was but I'm glad you all liked it so I'm sending you some fdstjnsehfasuhbaohdb. Enjoy!

On with the story

Danielle

p.s. I do not own greys :-(

* * *

"Eww..." Callie said as she followed Addison. It was a Tuesday, which meant poker and chocolate in Addison's office. "You have that I've got nothing better to do than sex my boyfriend look about you" 

Addison shook her head "Whatever" she said as she closed the door behind Callie. "Now are we playing this game or not?" she asked before plopping onto the floor.

Callie joined her "Sure. I'll even let you win first round: but then after that you're going down."

Addison scoffed "Yeah right. Just bring it baby love."

Callie looked at her strangely. "Baby love? What's that supposed to be some kind of Manhattan smack talk?"

"Yeah and you better believe it. Cause when I'm finished serving these aces you'll be begging me too…"

"Dear God Addison learn when to stop!!! For the love of humanity I am asking on behalf the entire human race never ever do that again."

"But what if…"

"No."

"Not even if…"

"No, not even then."

Addison crossed her arms "How the hell did you just…"

"I just do" Callie said, never looking away from her cards. Smiling she lay them down smugly in front of her friend who scowled lightly. Addison collected the deck once more and began shuffling.

"So why so shiny Addison?" Callie inquired picking absentmindedly at a dust bunny. (In her mind affectionately dubbed crinkle-tudes)

"No reason at all. Just that I love my boyfriend and he loves me." She stopped shuffling to feel the intense stare from her friend burning into the top of her head.

Callie slapped Addison on the arm "Stop pretending to by coy!"

"Ow! Callie, I have to operate with these, you know"

"Whatever. Why didn't you tell me that he said the L word?"

"Because I only said it back yesterday"

"What?! So he said it before and you never said anything to me?"

"Well we were in a very compromising position. It's not like I could ring you." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Dear god Addison whatever happened to e-mail-even text? Have you been lying under a freaking rock?"

"We were actually on the floor in my living room…"

Callie held up her hand "I'm going to stop you right there because this is getting a bit too much for my pure mind to digest"

"But you're the biggest…"

"I know"

"Hell you were the one that…"

"Yep"

Addison sighed as Callie lay down another winning hand.

Damn she was sucky at cards

XXXXXX

"Achoo" Alex sneezed for the fourth time in half an hour. Sex on a cold floor was definitely a future no-no. But he could help being a sex god; that and his insatiably hot girlfriend was irresistible. He sniffled. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was definitely sick, and that was usually a bad thing in the hospital while he was around recovering patients prone to infection. He fished for a tissue from his pocket while following the other interns.

"Achoo" Alex sneezed again. This time Bailey stopped the group.

"Which one of you has the cold?" she said while turning back to the interns. Alex hid his tissue while all the interns stood stock still. Alex was a doctor and doctors didn't get sick, every intern knew that. Unfortunately for him Izzie deemed it appropriate to redo the messy bun that kept her hair from falling into her face. The smell of her conditioner was enough to get him sneezing.

"Achoo. Aw damn it" he said into his tissue.

Bailey spoke to him "Karev I want you to go home. These people do not need your germs on top of everything else they have…"

"But Doctor Bailey I'm fine" Alex protested.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his forehead feeling his temperature "When your skin stops scorching the back of my hand then you are fine but until then I want you to go home and take the week off"

"But..."

"What did I just say? Now go home" she said before walking off "Damn interns gonna run themselves into the ground…"

Alex groaned. As inviting as a warm bed seemed he didn't want to be stuck at home all day doing nothing. He went to the locker room and took off his lab coat shoving it into his locker. Feeling his nose tickle with the oncoming flow of 'snot' (he so lightly put it) he rooted around in his locker for a tissue. However when feeling the dark corners of his locker his fingers brushed against something hard. Grasping it he pulled it out to see that it was Addison's Ipod.

"Oh damn I should have given this back ages ago" he said to the object in his hand. Placing it on the bench behind him he got dressed in his normal attire and when he was satisfied picked up the Ipod and put it in his pocket. Pleased he left the hospital.

XXXXXX

"Alex?" Addison said as her voice rang out in the empty living room. She walked further into his domain carrying the chicken soup she had got George to make after hearing from Callie about his wonderful culinary skills. She stopped outside his bedroom knocking softly "Alex are you in there? I brought some soup and Vicks rub to clear up your chest. Alex?" she pushed opens the door and peaked her head round to find an empty room. Slightly dismayed she set the soup down on his bedside table and took out her phone. Dialling his number she waited until he picked up, cutting off the dialling tone.

"Hello?" Alex answered his voice a little scratchy.

"Aww poor baby are you sick?" Addison said with a slight mockery in her voice. That will serve him right for not being able to wait until getting into bed she thought.

"Like you didn't know. I swear Addison what is it with you and hardwood floors that gets you so crazy over me?" he smirked on the end of the line.

Sensing his little game she continued "Oh yea just the name mahogany gets me soo…" she moaned down the phone and she was pretty sure she heard him gulp. "So" she continued "Where are you?"

"I'm at yours" he said

"Well I'm at yours" she said "and I came bearing gifts of menthol release and soup"

"You have no idea how dirty that sounds" he laughed before coughing

"Awww I don't like the sound of that cough mister. I'm coming over. See you in a sec" she said before hanging up on him.

XXXXXX

Alex clicked off his phone before promptly dozing off to sleep. He tossed and turned in the cotton sheets that Addison had put on after their rendezvous. He felt the smooth material rub against his skin and could not help but think of Addison. He sighed as he felt how empty the bed felt without her pressed against his body. Using one of her pillows he lay it beside him and cuddled with it hoping that he could finally get some rest.

Maybe if he wished hard enough his cotton lover would become real.

He woke a little while later and to his surprised his wish had come true when he saw that Addison was in his arms sleeping lightly. She was wearing his jersey again without its bottoms; as she claimed she kicked them off when it got to hot in the night and true enough they were lying in a crumpled heap on the floor (he knew because he looked).

"Hey" she said suddenly "You're awake. Want some soup?" she offered.

"Hey slow down" he said smiling at her "and no thanks I'm not hungry but…"

"But…?"

"I've been feeling a little congested and I am in need of some menthol release" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed "Don't you ever stop? You're ill for goodness sakes"

"That's not a good enough reason" he said before kissing her soundly.

"You're right" she mumbled against his lips "It isn't."

* * *

So this took longer than I expected and I'm sorry about that. I'm guessing that if you read the authors note you will see that I made Alex sick like me because it wasn't fair that I was lol 

Much thanks to addexluv for editing. mwah!

Please review because it makes me die a little when I don't get reviews (that and my fingers become lazy hint hint)

Nah I'm just kidding about the fingers thing.

But seriously

Please review:-D

Danielle :-)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm soo soo sorry for the long long wait. School has been really crazy lately and I'm being pulled in all directions that and I need a stick of inspiration for someone to beat me with.

However I wanna say THANK YOU for the reviews I got. They made me smile:-D

Ok now we can begin

Danielle :-)

I don't own greys anatomy

* * *

"Wow" Addison said with a hint of surprise "even though you have a biological war going on inside of you, you still manage to…"

"Rock your world?" Alex finished his hands cradling his head.

"I wouldn't say rock, more a small rumble" she answered before she felt herself being pulled upwards and kissed deeply.

Alex quirked a brow, a trait he had picked up from Addison "Better?" he questioned.

"Mmm" she purred "Much" she replied before settling against his chest her arm coiling around his waist.

Alex's hand immediately began to stroke Addison's hair, massaging her scalp tenderly while he stared at the ceiling above him. After a comfortable silence passed between the two Addison's voice broke the darkness.

"What are you thinking about?" she said her voice half its normal volume.

"Nothing in particular" he answered back. She could hear his voice rumble through his chest.

"Well you have to be thinking about something to be thinking about nothing in particular"

Alex furrowed his forehead trying to work out Addison's logic. As if she was reading his mind she spoke "And yes that does make sense"

Alex smiled then relented his information to Addison "Ok…well I was thinking about us"

Addison raised herself on her elbows and was now looking at her boyfriend "Really, about us?" she said smiling at him.

"Oh you know just another sexcapade. I was thinking along the lines of karma and sutra"

She pinched him lightly and he squealed in mock pain.

"Don't be such a baby" she chastised lightly but kissed the slightly red area anyways "Better?" she said

"Much" he replied slightly satisfied. They lapsed back into silence once more. Addison this time settled herself against the pillows where Alex at once spooned her. She giggled when he began tickling a sensitive area on her stomach and she bucked her hips back involuntarily.

"Ready for round two already?" he enquired even though he knew he was the cause for her sudden action.

She scoffed "You know I'm going to put on some clothes because you can't obviously be trusted" she smiled when she heard him groan but got out of the bed nonetheless to pick up his discarded t-shirt from the floor as well as root around in her underwear drawer where she found a pair of boy shorts. She slipped them on and crawled in the bed next to him, this time was face to face.

"You never did finish"

"What?"

"Telling me why you were thinking about us"

"Oh" he paused "Well close you eyes"

"You're not going to jump me again are you" she asked even though they were already closed.

He rolled his eyes, yet another trait he had picked up from her.

"I saw that" she mumbled even though her eyes remained shut. She was obviously getting sleepy.

Alex continued trying to gain as much of Addison's attention before she finally fell asleep. "I was thinking about a house. You know the ones with white picketed fences a green door the ones where the windows open and on it there's a pie cooling off in the summer breeze"

"A pie?" she chuckled quietly her eyes still remained closed.

He continued "Yeah a pie, and as soon as you step inside the door you're greeted with the sound of warm laughing from the occupants in the room and the crackle of fire as you see the most beautiful scene you could ever see. And even thought there are toys in your way that could potentially break your neck, you cant help but stare at this beautiful thing in front of you" he looked down at her a small smile present on her lips. He pulled her closer knowing that she was already asleep, but she still out of habit tangled her legs with his along with placing her hands around his hips.

He kissed her gently on her forehead "Goodnight beautiful"

XXXXXX

It had been two weeks since Addison indulged in what could only be described as 'sex that was hazardous to her immune system' because of the cold Alex had caught. While he was now fit and healthy, she was now struggling to find a way for her nose to cease leaking. Abandoning her search for a tissue, she looked around to see if anyone was watching and wiped her nose on the back of her hand only for her to be reprimanded by Callie Torres.

"Addison you did not just do that"

"Well" Addison began looking guiltily into Callie's eyes "It depends how long you have been standing there"

"Don't get smart with me" Callie said with a slight hint of smugness in her voice.

She had gained a considerable amount of weight during her pregnancy (which was to be expected seeing as she was carrying twins) and to Addison had gained a warm motherly glow to her skin not to mention the weirdest cravings she had ever witnessed.

"So what are up to now because I might need a consult on this patient I have" Callie continued "But I'm going to need you to wash your hands before you meet her"

"I know that, it's not like I wasn't going to" Addison said "Besides I'm a doctor I already know the dangers of germs and colds…"

"Yet you seem to be housing one yourself oh mighty doctor"

Shoot, Addison thought, there was no way she would be able to come back from that one.

XXXXXX

"Alyssa" Addison cried "I need you to give me one final push for me please your daughter needs your help"

"I…I can't I'm so tired I'm just so tired" said Alyssa

Addison looked pleadingly at Alyssa's husband Ron who was currently smoothing Alyssa's hair away from her face. He took the hint "Honey you can do this" he said "You're the strong…sometimes scary" he joked "woman I fell in love with. You're Alyssa! You're my Alyssa!" he finished

"I'm Alyssa, I'm Alyssa" she said her confidence growing with every repetition "I'm Alyssa!" she exclaimed before grunting

"Whoa" Addison said caught a little off guard "Okay remember to pace yourself there is no need to rush. Now I want you to take one deep last breath before you finally push through okay?"

Alyssa nodded her head her jaw was clenched with the pain that claimed her and her face even though drenched in sweat was a picture of pure determination.

"Alright now push!" Addison commanded as Alyssa's screams filled the air, soon followed by the cries of the newborn. Addison cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in the clean scrubs the nurse held ready.

"Congratulations" Addison said "You have a beautiful baby girl" she handed the baby to her parents who immediately burst into tears of joy.

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed catching Addison off guard as he picked her up and swung her around the room. When he put her down he kissed her happily on both cheeks before running out of the room shouting "I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy!" to the crowd he had brought along with him.

When she had managed to regain her stature she walked over to Alyssa "Alyssa the nurses are just going to take the baby to clean her up. I'll come back to find you to do a check up on both you and the baby okay?"

Alyssa merely nodded too focussed on her baby to answer properly.

"Okay" Addison nodded before leaving the room. She was stopped at the door when she heard from Alyssa a small "Thank you"

She turned around "No problem, it's what I do"

XXXXXX

Addison slotted her key into the lock and twisted it, opening her front door. She slung her bag onto the coat rack and threw her keys on the table.

"Addison is that you?" Alex shouted from the kitchen

She smiled to herself wondering what he was up to. Walking into the kitchen she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and kissed him on the back of his neck.

"Hey" he said before adding a pinch of salt into the sauce that was bubbling on the stove. He had dolled himself up by putting on his black pants and a blue chequered shirt that Addison had bought him, and was wearing his signature aftershave. He turned around finally facing her; his apron printed with the words 'kiss the cook'

"I didn't see you all day. How was work?"

"First thing's first" she said before kissing him. When they broke apart he looked at her strangely. "The apron told me to do it" she answered. Walking over to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of wine "I delivered another healthy baby girl, boy, another girl, and a set of twins into the world so its just another normal day for yours truly" she concluded before taking out two wine glasses. Alex looked up at her from his bolognaise.

"Um what do you think your doing?" he asked making his way over to her pulling the glasses out of her hands.

"What?" she had a confused expression on her face.

"The wine" he said "is for diner" he pecked her on the cheek "I don't want you getting filled up on liquids"

"But I'm sick I'm supposed to drink liquids" she whined playfully

"Drink water" he said as he moved to check on the pot on the far right of the stove from which Addison could see was filled with fettuccine. "Besides you haven't as so much sneezed yet let alone have a fever"

"Fine" she said "I give up! You can have your precious wine!"

"That's all I ask" Alex said with a small hint of satisfaction in his voice "Why don't you get ready because dinner is going to be at least another forty five minutes"

"What's for dessert?"

"That" he turned around to wink at her "That's much later"

XXXXXX

Addison came down the stairs hearing the soft music drifting slowly towards her. Entering the dining room she saw what seemed like millions of candles surrounding her; their light flickering of the walls; roses, bright red and full bloomed, sat in a vase on the table and the wine that she had earlier tried to sabotage, was buried under ice cubes.

"You like?" she heard Alex say. From what she could tell he was standing by the doorway.

She turned around and walked over to him. Holding his hands she looked into his eyes "I do" she whispered softly before kissing him on the lips.

Pulling apart from their embrace to lead her to the table, he drew out the chair for her and waited for her to sit down. Then he disappeared into the kitchen only to return with two plates of fettuccine and meatballs. He passed the plate to Addison who patiently waited for him to sit down also.

"Oh I need to pour the wine!" he exclaimed bustling to stand up again.

"Allow me" Addison offered "You've done a lot this evening"

"No no I'm already halfway up"

"But…" Addison protested

"Look it's no more than I've already done tonight" he concluded "Besides you can make it up to me later"

Addison settled herself once more smiling to herself. Feeling a bit cheeky she decided to wolf whistle when she saw Alex stretch over the table for the wine making his bum rather prominent.

"I'm sorry but that's not on the menu. Although for a certain fee…"

"Oh hush" she said spanking him lightly.

He laughed "Behave miss or I'll have to punish you"

Addison chuckled "Well sit your cute tush back down so I can eat!"

"Patience m'lady" he said "Wine pouring is a great art it takes one years to learn the steady technique of the flowing liquid the…"

Addison's stomach rumbled shutting Alex up.

"Fine" he said "Dig in"

XXXXXX

After diner Alex surprised Addison once more with a rich chocolate cake, ice cream, and strawberries decorated with whipped cream which he planned to save for later after claiming he still needed his lingerie dream to happen.

"Hmm" Addison said after finishing her cake. The ignored strawberries were facing her only reminding her that she had to indulge Alex's fantasy. She scoffed in her mind 'he'd be so lucky'.

"So? What's next?" she asked running her foot up and down Alex's leg.

Alex had his eyes closed. "Well…" he sat up suddenly "I've got something to show you"

"What is it?" she asked surprised

"Come on" he held out his hand and led her towards the sitting room, where there was a bowl of popcorn and a blanket waiting. There were also more comfortable clothes for later when she decided to change from her dress and two more glasses of wine.

"I'll be right back" he said disappearing once more. He brought with him the forgotten strawberries, the can of cream and a box of chocolates.

"Alex what's going on?"

"Addison" he cooed "Just be surprised for once"

She quieted down and took up watching him fiddle with the VCR. When he was finished he settled himself next to her and brought the popcorn into their laps.

"Just watch" was all he said

The screen flickered to life and on it was a small girl who seemed to be playing with a plastic tea set her teddies surrounding her. A voice came from behind the camera.

"What are you doing sweet pea?" the voice was male

"Well" said the girl on the screen "Mr. Fluffers needs more tea" she poured the tea pot that was empty into an equally empty cup. She then began to drink her own.

"Can I sit around the table and have some tea?" The voice asked again

The little girl squealed "No silly you're too big." She poured into another cup anyways and got up to give it to the person behind the camera.

"Be careful with the tea daddy!" she exclaimed before she sat back down with her furry companions.

"Mmm delicious" the little girl's father exclaimed. The little girl laughed in delight.

"Here have some more daddy!" the little girl said going after her father once more

"No more hun" she looked a little dismayed "You don't want me to get big like mommy do you?" the girls father added quickly having the desired effect of making her laugh. The camera went quickly to a very pregnant woman who seemed oblivious to what father and child were talking about.

"Oh daddy mommy's pre…pre…is having a baby! She's not fat!"

"I know Addie I know but don't tell mommy she's fat or she will get upset ok?"

Addison nodded making her pigtails shake.

"Promise?" her father asked

"I promise" Addison said holding out her pinkie finger which her father linked his own with.

"Good girl" he said before setting down the camera and picking Addison up, throwing her up in the air. She laughed as her dad swung her around until finally the tape ended.

"There are some more in a box that came for you this morning from New York" Alex said "I hope you don't mind me going through it, I just wanted to surprise you for tonight"

Addison shook her head "No I don't mind at all" she looked into his eyes "Thank you so much for tonight"

He looked back into hers "No problem it's what I do"

XXXXXXX

Addison lay draped over Alex's chest. She was staring absentmindedly at the blank screen that was adjacent from her. Once in a while she was fed a strawberry by Alex who would tease her with it before allowing her to bite the end then eating the rest himself.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Do…do? Never mind"

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing"

"Addison you can tell me"

She sighed and closed her eyes in apprehension "Alex, do you ever think about…you know"

"What?"

"Having kids one day"

Alex paused in thought. Addison took this the wrong way.

"Oh my God I'm sorry it's gone uncomfortable hasn't it? You know what just forget I even said anything. It was stupid of me to even bring it up anyways. Let's just get some rest."

"Addison calm down. In fact yeah I do"

"Do what?" she looked up at him

"Think of kids, having them that is"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never used to though"

"How come? What changed your mind?"

He looked into her eyes "This red head I know"

* * *

Ok did anyone notice this was a little longer than the rest of my other chapters? That's my way of saying sorry :-)

Oh and about when he will give Addison the ipod question…we'll have to see although I have a good plot for when he does.

Umm I think that's all I have to say so we will leave it there.

Read and Review please:-D

Danielle :-)


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry that this took really really long to update. I started my tests at school and well I have been revising and stressing about everything so I might take time out to do that more often consequentially putting this story on hiatus or just getting worse with updates.

Also I'm sorry because this was a pointless chapter and there was hardly any Addex.

I don't own greys

Danielle

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Alex wants to have kids" Addison stated as she sat down around the table that Callie had taken in the cafeteria.

Callie immediately stopped eating; her salty snack dropping it into the ice cream tub she was using as a condiment. After blinking in shock a couple of times and then fishing her pickle out of her 'special sauce' only then did she manage a hushed "When did this happen?"

Addison looked up from the mosaic pattern of the table "I don't know. We were just laying down yesterday talking about stuff and then it just came up"

"How?" she asked spinning her half eaten pickle around in the tub.

Addison began to play with a loose thread attached to the cuff of her sleeve. Callie put two and two together

"You asked him didn't you? Didn't you? Answer me Addie!"

Addison tutted in frustration "It just came up all of a sudden!"

Callie gasped, spluttered and began chocking on her mixture of pickle and ice cream. When she finally began to regain control she spoke again repeating her previous question "How?"

"I don't know. We were just laying down yesterday talking about stuff and then it just came up"

"Addison you and I know that this topic does not come up very easily. Especially for the Alex Karev's and Mark Sloan's of the world"

"But it did! For both of them! When I got pregnant with Mark's baby he stepped up even though it wasn't for the most ample amount of time, and Alex said he didn't really think about children until…until…"

"Until what?"

"Until I came along" she finished.

Callie exhaled heavily as if she had just run a whole flight of stairs. Plucking the pickle out of its brief icy burial she started to nibble it in thought. Finally she spoke "He really likes you doesn't he?"

Addison nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Addison sighed "I was kinda hoping you would give me some advice"

Callie began to laugh gently until her small chuckles became full blown bellows of raucous laughter. Addison just sat there her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at her friend's outward display. After another minute of Callie struggling to keep in check Addison decided to leave.

"Thanks so much for everything" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she began to walk away.

XXXXXX

"Do you guys ever think about…you know…" his voice quietened "Having kids one day?"

Izzie and Meredith stopped eating at once. Cristina on the other hand chuckled.

"Oh my god evil spawn! Who was the unlucky woman that you knocked up?"

"Cristina!"

"What? Don't act as if you weren't thinking the same thing" she said before shovelling the forkful of lettuce into her mouth. Izzie rolled her eyes at her before turning back around to Alex.

"Alex why are you bringing this up now? Tell me you really didn't get a girl pregnant did you?"

"No no of course I didn't. I just wanted to know what you guys thought"

"Well why aren't you talking to George about this?" Meredith asked "I'm sure he'll be more able to give you an insight on what having kids is going to be like"

"Speaking of George where is he?" Izzie asked her head craning to see if he was approaching.

"Yeah your probably right…I'll ask him later or something" he addressed to Meredith. Picking up his tray he walked emptying it into the nearest trash receptacle before disappearing out of view.

"Who do you think it is?" Meredith asked watching Alex vanish

"Why?" Cristina asked before a brilliant idea struck her "Are you planning to make it interesting?"

Izzie and Meredith turned around to fully face her. Izzie narrowed her eyes at Cristina "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing" she held up her hands "Just some clean healthy fun"

"Nothing is ever clean and healthy with you Cristina" Meredith said shaking her head.

"Is that a yes or a no Grey?" her voice was set in her most intriguing tone; well it was what she thought it sounded like.

Meredith looked at Cristina their eyes never wavering from each others trying to figure out what the other was thinking. After thirty seconds of intense staring Cristina won.

"Fine" Meredith sounded tired "You win once more"

"It was to be expected"

"So what's actually happening now?" Izzie looked at the two girls clearly out of the sync

"All in good time my friends" she stood up and patted them on the back "All in good time" she walked away.

"Is it just me or are you already shitake-ing your pants right now"

Meredith nodded "What the hell's happening around here?"

Izzie looked down at her meal with a mild disdain "I dunno but I am definitely not eating cafeteria food from now on."

XXXXXX

George was muttering to himself "Mrs Stewart age 25 showing signs of…"

"Hey George!" Izzie called out to him "Did you hear the news?"

"No…what?" he said looking away from his chart

"Alex got some girl pregnant"

"He got Doc…?" George shut his mouth as the realisation that he knew something washed over Izzie's face

Izzie stared strangely at George "Who did he get pregnant George?" she edged closer into his personal space.

He backed up into the counter until it cut into his back "Uh…Uh…" his pager beeped and he looked down to see it was the very woman he was discussing "I have to go" he said.

"George!" Izzie yelled at him admonished that he would withhold information from her. She moved away from him; the doctor in her telling her that someone's life was more important than some rumour.

"Izzie its Doctor Montgomery" he whined pointing at his scrub pants. He met her eyes hoping that she would get the double meaning but se never cottoned on.

"Fine go but this conversation isn't over mister!" she shouted at his retreating figure.

XXXXXX

"Dr. O'Malley what took you so long?" Addison demanded whilst she washed her hands. She didn't really care she just needed to focus on something else even if it was as trivial as a tardy intern.

"Sorry I was…"

She shook her head. "Just don't let it happen again" she said in a much less intimidating tone.

"I won't" he said before following her out of the doors. They walked to the nurse's station and requested their next patients file.

----

"Since when did Dr. Montgomery and George get so chummy?" Cristina asked loking over at them. she joined Izzie who was doing scut work close by.

"What?"

"Never mind" she dismissed "So are you ready to put in your bet?"

"Cristina I don't even know what we are betting on"

"It's the identity of the girl Alex got knocked up" Cristina sighed "Its either she was extremely drunk or just a tramp with no morals"

"Cristina!"

"What?"

"I used to be with Alex"

"So? What are you getting at?"

Izzie rolled her eyes "Let's just change the subject. So what do we have to do?"

"Well there was going to be some elaborate plans involving a lot of kissing ass but I'm just to tired for that"

"Aww Cristina's growing up"

"Shut up. Just say who you think Alex knocked up then show me the money" her pager beeped "Quick Iz I have a heart valve that needs replacing"

"Dr Montgomery" she said looking down at her own pager which buzzed at her hip

"Great I'll put you down for twenty"

"What" she looked up sharply "No no Cristina that's not what I meant" her excuse landing on deaf ears as the intern was already gone. "Well that's a twenty I'm never going to see again"

XXXXXX

"Dr Montgomery you paged me?"

"Uh yes…Stevens" she pronounced snapping the vanilla folder shut "I've got…" she looked down at her pager and let out a frustrated sigh. "Three deliveries in one day must be a record" she began walking off with Izzie in tow "Stevens I need you to check up on one of the infants in the NICU make sure she's ready to be discharged then after that I want to you come find me if I'm finished. If not then scrub in." she disappeared through a door and Izzie was left on her own.

----

"Whose baby is that?" Alex asked stepping into the softly lit room.

"Montgomery's"

"What?"

"Yeah she's having me look her over" she cooed to the baby then looked at Alex "So what's up"

"Nothing! Why what have you heard? Is there something happening that I should know?"

Izzie studied him for a second "Still thinking about babies?"

Alex hung his head "Is it that obvious?"

"Well it is seeing as you have nothing better to do and decide to hang out in the NICU"

He smiled and took a seat opposite her "I spend most of my nights in here when I'm on call anyways…just sort of peaceful you know?"

"Hmm I guess so…take her will you I need to pee"

Alex accepted the squirming bundle.

"Ok" Izzie smoothed down her clothes "If Montgomery comes round tell her I was needed in surgery" she paused at the door "I've never been able to say that until now. Weird huh?" the door clicked shut behind her.

"That girl I seriously crazy isn't she? Isn't she?" Alex said to the little girl in her arms. She just cooed up at him contentedly. "And apparently so am I by the way you are staring at me" he muttered under his breath "Women."

XXXXXX

"Ok gather round people" Cristina yelled from an abandoned gurney in the hallway. The only people who did indeed gather were Izzie, George ad Meredith. "This is the last chance to place your bets" she looked at George

"Cristina I can't" George struggled under her intense gaze

"And why not?" she was torturing him and he knew why.

"Because…because"

"Because he knows who it is don't ya Georgie?"

This time all women were looking at him.

"You knew?"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Hell he didn't even tell me?"

"Ladies ladies please" Cristina shushed them "I suggest we take drastic action"

"I second that!" Meredith said shooting daggers at George.

"I can think of something" Izzie supplied. "Ugh" she said in frustration "I can't believe you didn't say anything! Does the word friendship mean anything?"

"I didn't lie!" George was desperately looking for a way out "I told you already! You just didn't understand" he pointed to his scrub pants.

Izzie bit on her bottom lip. "Get there faster Izzie! Meredith's got fifty rolling on this" Cristina demanded

"Shut up shut up I can't think" she tapped on her temples until finally she looked up at George in shock "Nooooooooooooooooooo! Seriously?"

"Guys there is money at stake here!"

"Do you think she's really pregnant?" Izzie continued ignoring Cristina.

"Izzie! Who the hell is it?"

"You know what" she said looking at the two women "Keep the twenty because what I learnt is worth so much more" she walked away with George who had been standing their quietly.

Cristina stood their dumfounded "I knew we should have included her more"

XXXXXX

And enter Izzie. It was strange because I never really thought about adding her into this mix; or the other interns for that matter, but hopefully I can include her more in some way later on; her and George.

oh! and this is like part one of one so there will be a continuation to this.

Review if you want :-)

Danielle


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my god what's this? I suspect it's an update :-D

Btw thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and the chapter before that

Also! Thanks to addexluv for actually brainstorming with me and getting this story to this point and for the summary as well! Gah what would I do without her lol ;-D

You know I don't own greys

Danielle

* * *

XXXXXX 

"So when did you find out?" Izzie stopped in her tracks "Wait let me rephrase that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

George turned around to look at her "I only found out by proxy. Addison told Callie and then Callie told me and when Alex found out that I knew he said" George put on a gruff voice to imitate Alex "You can't say anything to anyone about this"

"He didn't even threaten you?"

"No" George shook his head "that's all he said"

"Wow he must really like her"

George shrugged "I guess"

They made their way back into the beeping and buzzing of the main hospital where they saw Addison and Callie.

"Addison I'm sorry. It's just that you always seem to get yourself into these situations you know?"

"No I don't" she closed her chart "But if it's any consolation I forgive you" she turned to walk away when she spotted Izzie. Addison walked up to her. "Stevens did you discharge the baby already?"

"Uh no but I left Alex with her"

Addison rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes "Here" she said handing Izzie the chart "I'm too tired for this. When you're done see if any other patients need anything and please discharge the baby because I am sure her parents love her as much as we do" she walked away.

She turned to George "This is your fault"

"What!? Why?"

"It just is" she stalked off

"Isn't it enough that I told you?" George sighed "Women"

XXXXXX

Addison was tired. As much of a surgery junkie she was this was getting ridiculous. Not only had she performed four surgeries but she hadn't seen Alex all day. Walking past the NICU she decided to change that. Pushing open the door she saw a picture; Alex was sitting there with the newborn girl talking to her even though she was drifting off to sleep.

"Hey"

His head snapped up registering Addison's presence but he continued to talk to the baby "And they lived happily ever after" he concluded

"What story were you talking about?"

"Just one in general. About a princess named Addison and a prince named Alex"

"I hope it was censored" she raised her brow at him

"Of course! I wouldn't want to ruin her pure mind."

She chuckled then noticed the baby was asleep. "Here give her to me"

Alex lifted the sleeping baby carefully and transferred her to Addison. When in her arms she began to stir but was immediately shushed back to sleep. Satisfied that she was in a deep enough slumber she was put back into her cot.

"So how was your day" Alex said beckoning Addison to his lap. He stopped rocking so that she could position herself over him. When they were both settled he began rocking the chair gently once more; his hands linked around her waist.

"It was stressful" she leaned back closer into him "Four surgeries in one day takes a lot out of a person"

He kissed her neck "Mhmm"

She yawned "And tomorrow is going to be exactly the same. So many pregnant women just so little time"

He pulled an inch away from her neck "Do you think if I got you pregnant it would give you time off?" then went back to kissing it.

She laughed "I'd still work into my ninth month so no it wouldn't. Besides how would I explain that I just suddenly got pregnant? I doubt anyone in the hospital knows we're even dating"

Alex looked at her "Seriously?" Addison nodded "That's a first. I could've sworn the nursing staff knew Callie was pregnant before she did"

"Yeah…"she leaned back into him again. She paused "You don't think were being hasty about this are we?"

"No, why do you?" he said with conviction

"No" she said shaking her head "Never. It's just that everything seems so right. It's nice"

"We have a good strategy"

"Yes we do" she said getting up.

"Hey where are you going?"

She held out her hand to him "Come on lets go work on that strategy"

XXXXXX

"I get to keep the money"

"What! How come?"

"It was my idea in the first place so it should be my money"

"What the hell Cristina! That doesn't make any sense and you know it!"

"Tough that's not my problem"

"You know what" Meredith said "I can see why they wouldn't tell us"

"Who the wonder twins?"

"No George and Izzie"

"That's what I said didn't I?" her pager beeped "Look I've got to go so we'll talk later"

"Ugh!" Meredith began walking away. She didn't really know where her feet were taking her all she knew was that she needed peace and quiet. "Fifty fifty my ass!" she bumped into someone "Sorry"

"It's fine Dr Grey" Addison said as she patted herself down more than necessary. Her lipstick was faint on her lips and although her hair was neat it wasn't its usual Addison perfect mane that was envied. Her clothes looked slightly rumpled; a button from her shirt was missing and she was somewhat out of breath. "Don't worry about it" she said walking away.

"That was strange" Meredith said continuing down her path her head still bowed down. Once more she bumped into someone

"God doesn't anyone look where they're going?"

"Rough day huh?"

"How did you guess?" she said rolling her eyes

"Wow. I'm sorry I even asked. What's it got to do with me eh?" Alex began to walk away

"It has everything to do with you" she bit back clearly still irritate.

"What?"

She turned around to him "Uh you know what forget I said anything!"

"Meredith what do you know? What aren't you telling me?"

Meredith combed her hair back "The thing is its Derek's birthday coming up soon and I wanted to get him something really special you know…"

"Cut to the point"

"Well Cristina, Izzie and I put a bet on who the girl you got pregnant was but now the thing is that Izzie knows but she's keeping us in the dark and now I'm…"

"Wait!" Alex cut in "Izzie knows the girl I'm seeing?"

"Yeah George told her…well he more pointed to his pants" she paused to look at him "Speaking of pants why are your backwards?"

"Uh…so Derek's birthday huh?"

"No you don't get to pull that on me" she put her finger to her chin striking the perfect thinking pose "In fact you look kinda like Dr Montgomery, she just came through here, in fact a button was missing from her shirt…" Meredith's eyes sparkled as she came to a understanding. A smile spread across her features "You wouldn't know anything about that would you Alex?"

"Meredith you can't tell anyone" Alex said. He wasn't used to pleading but this was an exception

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing…" relief washed over him but it was short lived "But it's going to cost you"

Alex groaned "How much are we talking?"

"Give me some time" she said as her cunning demeanour left her. She pecked Alex on the cheek "Congratulations for not screwing this one up by the way. You must really like her"

"Yeah…I really really do"

XXXXXX

"Hey where have you been?" Izzie said as she sat next to Meredith. "George and I have been looking all over for you" she smiled at Meredith "We want to make you part of the club"

"The club?"

"The secret keepers club, I dunno we're still working on names"

"How about AA for Addison and Alex are doing the nasty"

Izzie's face lit up "You know?" she leaned forward "How? When?"

"I saw him and Addison coming from the same place in the hospital, not to mention his pants were backwards and her top button was missing"

"Seriously?"

Meredith nodded "And he's how I'm getting Derek's present sorted"

"How?"

"I may have said something about keeping my mouth shut for a certain favour or fee. I'm not sure which one yet though"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Izzie looked around and spotted Alex "Look he's coming do you think I can get away with blackmail?"

"No he already knows you know"

"Damn"

"Ladies" he said as he passed their table completely giving them a cheesy wink

"Alex" they said in unison

"Oh" he said pulling back "Have any of you seen George?"

The women looked at each other.

"No haven't seen him all day" Meredith said as casually as she could

"He's probably in surgery or something back there" Izzie said as her pointed hand flailed behind her

"Right…Well if you see him tell him I need a word…it's of the utmost importance" Alex walked away

"He's going to beat on George"

Meredith sipped Izzie's cup "Yep he's going to beat on George"

XXXXXX

"Peace offering" Callie said handing Addison a cup

"Callie we're fine there's no need. I said I forgave you"

"Yeah well you know…you seemed a bit tense earlier" Callie surveyed her friend "I guess dirty on call room sex sorted out that problem huh?"

"Oh please! Don't give me that! They…" she pointed to Callie's stomach "Were conceived in this very hospital"

"That can't be right can it?..." she counted on her fingers "Oh damn your right! How the hell did you know that? George doesn't even know that"

"Well do you remember during one of the numerous times you must have done in the on call room the door opened and I think you said something like 'Don't people…"

"…knock anymore" she said finishing her sentence "Holy crap that was you?"

Addison nodded grimly.

"I dunno what to be more upset about…the fact that you didn't say it was you or that you got a look of my man's tush" she chuckled "Here we were thinking it was nurse Olivia the whole time"

"Please just stop"

"She hasn't looked me in the eye for a whole week" she paused "Maybe I shouldn't have thrown that milkshake in her face the other week when she cut in front of me…" She clutched her stomach. Her face became contorted with pain

"Callie tell me what's hurting" she was unable to reply "Someone get me a gurney" Addison shouted out.

XXXXXX

"What happened?" George said as he burst into the room where his wife was being checked over.

"Nothing severe Dr O'Malley Its just some ligaments stretching out to make room they're perfectly normal at this stage"

George grabbed Callie's hand "Feeling ok?"

She smiled weakly "Relax I'm fine. I'm one tough cookie remember"

He grinned back at her "Of course I do"

"Right" Addison folded away her stethoscope "I've got to leave you know so page me if you need anything" the couple nodded and Addison began to leave the room. She found herself being pulled sharply and into a supply closet.

"What the…" she looked at her kidnapper. "Alex what are you playing at? Can't you wait until…?"

"George told" He said simply

"What? Told who what?"

"About us. Izzie knows"

It was her turn to look surprised "How…what are we going to do?"

"Oh that's not the worst part"

Her eyes widened "There's more?"

"Meredith found out. Says she saw you missing a button and my pants were backwards. And something about a bet on who I knocked up"

"A bet?"

"And now I'm being blackmailed so she won't tell everyone that were doing the horizontal mambo"

She giggled "Blackmailed by a twelve year old. Oh Alex that is a new low"

"I'll teach you a new low if you like" he pulled her flush against him.

He bowed down to kiss her when the door was suddenly pulled open and the light hit their faces.

"You know I could probably just forget the towels" the nurse in paisley scrubs said as she closed the door once more

"Well I guess that solves our problem of being found out then huh?" she brushed the hair out of her face.

"Want me to knock you up?"

She looked at him "We'll save that for plan b"

XXXXXX

* * *

Yeah… 

Review if you want to because I'm not really sure about this chapter and if it was good enough.

Danielle


	15. Chapter 15

I find myself compelled to update which is a good thing! But it also means me failing english tomorrow…and I'm ok with that :-D

J'adore mon reviews c'est tres bien! Ha! French is another thing I'm going to fail also :-(

Ok on with the story now. Btw this chapter would have been much longer but I came to a very difficult ending (you will see as you go on unless you read down to up) and now I have to work myself out of it.

Danielle

* * *

XXXXXX 

"Did you guys hear?" Cristina gushed as she joined Izzie, Meredith and George. They were playing a child's clapping game. "Satan and evil spawn were caught getting down and dirty in a supply closet"

"Ow damn it Iz not to hard" George said pulling his hand away.

She rolled her eyes "It's the whole point of the game"

"Uh hello?" Cristina tapped her fisted hand "Is this thing on?"

"Damn it Izzie what did I just say?" he rubbed at his hands once more

She just shook her head "Whatever" she said before bringing her palms down heavily onto George's once more

"You know what" he said before licking his finger heavily and sticking it into her pudding "No more pudding for you!"

"Ewww!" Meredith said in disgust. However she laughed none the less.

"Guys!" Cristina exclaimed finally getting their attention "Did you not hear me? I have probably released gossip the size of the force to you and yet you're sitting here pummelling each others hands like Neanderthals"

"Wait" George said "You like star wars?"

Meredith snickered "Oh my god! Cristina likes star wars! That's huge compared to Alex and Addison"

"No its not it's a good movie besides…wait you knew?"

"Hey hey do you speak klingon? I knew some guy who learnt it…"

"Yeah I knew. Saw them coming from the same place looking very sexed up."

"Ugh I cannot believe this! When were you planning on telling me?"

"Hey Cristina!"

Meredith shrugged "I dunno. We were planning a club to make you get so paranoid that eventually you would pay us for the information…"

"Hey Cristina!"

"But when we wouldn't give it to you, you went mad and decided to eat your own arm" she folded her arms in satisfaction "Yep we had it all planned out"

"Hey Cristina!"

"What!" she snapped at George

"NuqDaq 'oH puchpa''e'?"

She bit down on her lip, her inner klingon telling her to retaliate. She did "Hab SoSlI' Quch!" she said before she stormed off leaving her friend in a fit of giggles.

"George what did she say?"

He gulped "She said my mother had a smooth head"

Izzie bit down on her lip to stifle her laughter "That bitch!"

"Whatever I have hand slapping tournament to win"

XXXXXX

"So what do we do now?" Addison said. She was still in the closet with Alex.

"Like I said I will get you pregnant then we can say that I was just checking up on you and the" he made air quotes "Baby"

"Through my mouth? God Alex you're a surgeon! How the hell did you get through med school?" she began pacing in the tiny space there was.

"Look calm down I'm sure we'll think of something"

She shook her head "No we can't leave. We're just going to have to live here"

"What the duck Addison?"

"Duck?" she looked at him

"Yeah my mum told me it was either that or a mouthful of soap" he put his hands on her waist "But that's not the point. We're gonna have to come out of here sooner or later. Who cares whether people want to talk about who's getting into whose pants, or which certain doctor is next on maternity leave" he sighed "The point is we are all that matters ok?"

She nodded making her hair falling in front of her face.

"Now" he brushed the stray strands behind her ear "When's the next time I can jump your bones?"

Addison opened her mouth to answer but was cut off but the door opening. Both her and Alex froze when they realised it was none other that the chief standing in front of them.

Alex whispered to Addison "If we stay really still do you think he will go away?"

"Dr Karev there will be nobody jumping anybody's bones in this hospital" he was cut off when he heard giggling from behind him. He turned around to see a man with black curly hair leading an intern into an on call room. The couple stopped laughing when they saw the serious mood of the staff in corridor. Hushing themselves hastily they parted ways leaving the mood once more solemn.

"Ahem" the chief said looking pointedly at Alex's hands which had travelled to Addison's outer thighs. They sprung apart hastily.

"I think you better follow me" the chief said before leading away.

Alex positioned himself behind Addison who like him was reluctant to leave her confine. Spanking her lightly she stumbled out; her heels clicking louder than normal. His scrubs he noticed were still backwards. How the hell he had not managed to change them back to normal was a mystery in itself. Whispers sprung up in their wake but they were soon killed by the thick glass of the chief's office.

"Sit" he said to them taking a seat in his own plush leather chair. He put on his most intimidating stare gaining his desired reaction of their bowed heads. He began "Now would one of you like to explain to me what exactly is going on here?" neither of them moved. "Addison? Do you have anything you would like to say?"

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered. She hated being in trouble. She was the chief's favourite always leading by example, always managing to keep her head above water. It also didn't help that he knew her father since high school only occasionally keeping in touch to talk about finances. 'Finances my ass!' she thought. Her dad had retired ages ago from his high paid job in the stock market what the hell did he need to talk about finances for? Clearly they needed a new code name for her.

"Addison?" Richard said making her register his presence once more "An explanation please."

"Well where do I start?" she fidgeted with her hands.

"How about the fact that someone my star neonatal surgeon 'jumping bones' as Dr Karev so lightly put it in a closet? Or that fact that I have another intern attending relationship on my hands? Or that I have…"

"Please Dr Webber" Alex said cutting in. he placed his arms on Addison's shoulders. "Addison's going through a rough time…"

"What do you mean by rough?" he eyed them suspiciously

"Well she's…we're…" Alex was lost.

"Trying to get pregnant" she finished.

Alex turned to her a look of utter bewilderment painted on his face. Remembering the chief's presence he tried to look nonchalant but it was cross between psychopathic killer and bemusement.

"Oh Addie…I'm sorry…how insensitive I must…" he was struggling for words; the embarrassment suffocating him.

Addison head remained low. She was shaking it slightly and it was hard to tell if she was laughing or being sincere.

"Look I'll give you two some time alone" he said whilst getting up from his chair. He paused by Addison and gave her shoulder a squeeze; much like the time she had decided to go binge drinking at Joe's, and behind him the door clicked softly.

"Woo!" she sat up fanning her face "I thought I was going to die" she laughed.

Alex's face relaxed and he began to smile incredulously at Addison "Seriously? You belittle me for getting blackmailed by Meredith but hear you are pulling a stunt like this!"

"Oh yeah? Where was your great idea while I was being questioned? If I so clearly remember you had said only two words during that whole confrontation. Besides…" she sidled closer to him cupping his buttocks "We have a reason for on-call nookie"

His eyes lit up "Ah…indeed we do Dr Montgomery" he looked around "Plan b is in motion I guess?"

She sighed dramatically "I guess it is" then kissed him

XXXXXX

* * *

Whoa! Now where the hell did that come from? All of a sudden plan b is in motion? Damn! I had such a good idea and now stupid Alex and Addison have gone and ruined it…is it weird that I'm talking about them like this when I'm the one writing? 

Ok well if you like where the story is going then you must please Review! I see most of you took the option of not doing so last time (I know who you are:-P ) and I am already writing another chapter to update once more so i will give it to you today or tommorow.

Merci :-D

Danielle


	16. Chapter 16

I'm not in love with this chapter but I don't hate it either. However the good news is that you hear of Addison's infamous ipod once more… but it's only like for a millisecond so eh.

Also I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, my fanfiction thingy wasnt working.

Gracias for the reviews!

Danielle

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Seriously Alex are we really able to consider children?" Addison said. Her voice echoed off the tiles in the bathroom as the water surrounding her in the bathtub sloshed around.

"Pass me the shampoo will you" Alex said as his fingers tangled themselves into Addison's hair. He sat behind her his legs on either side of her body, and continued to let her ramble.

"I mean how long have we known each other? Four, five months?"

"It's been over a year since we've known each other. We only just got into a relationship seven eight months ago" he counted on his soapy fingers "Well starting tomorrow at least"

"Ugh God everything has gone by so fast!" she splashed the water around "Callie's about to pop, there have been more pregnant women coming into the hospital in the past few days than there have been in the past year" she wiped the soap from her face "And not to mention I don't have anything special planned for tomorrow with you"

"Hey pass me the sponge" he said sticking his hand out for it.

"I mean it's been a fantastic seven or eight months. I've never been so connected to one person before, but kids already?"

"Right…" he said "Hold your head back" he squeezed the sponge he had in his hand letting the water trickle down her scalp. He repeated this until her hair was clean, and she tied it into a wet plait deterring it from getting soapy again.

"It's unnatural to be moving this fast right? We're not being too hasty?" she smoothed back the small stray hairs which was plastered to her face from the steam "And people what are they going to say, I'm not exactly a spring chicken…"

"Addison you haven't even hit forty" he said back to her

"…and then there's Derek and Meredith who probably look down on every other intern attending relationship just because they set the standard. Can you just imagine all their faces as they realise I've gone and gotten my own intern" she said completely ignoring him.

"Arms" he instructed dipping the sponge back into the bathtub before rubbing it from her wrists to her shoulder blades.

"…and the chief…"

"Seems fine with us…" he muttered back taking her other arm in his hand

"I can't believe I lied to him like that …oh God" she groaned splashing the water around herself to keep warm

"Stop that you're washing the soap off the sponge" he said as he held it away from the oncoming floods of water.

"It's not that I don't mind talking about the subject it's just what if…" she trailed off

"What if what?"

"What if I did get pregnant? Would it be as funny then?..."

"Addison you're not making any sense" in fact nothing she had said made sense with the way she seemed to change subject matters. All he could manage to do was sponge duty.

"None of this makes sense" she splashed the water once more as Alex got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. When it was secure he grabbed another towel and headed in Addison's direction.

She took the hint and stood up holding onto his shoulders as she manoeuvred herself out of the porcelain bathtub "Does any of this make sense to you?" she said looking up at him her hands still resting on his shoulders as he wrapped the towel around her, rubbing it against her body to get her warm.

"No it doesn't" he said as he encased her in a hug

"That's what I'm saying" her voice muffled by his chest. She pulled back to yawn "It's all I'm saying"

XXXXXX

"So you had the talk already?" it was a Tuesday once more and Addison and Callie found themselves locked in her office playing cards. They sat, legs sprawled on the floor, food littered around the office. Tired of losing poker to Callie they decided to play snap, however this also did no fair in the redhead's favour as she was too busy conversing to take the game seriously. Callie on the other hand had won several games already but was now interested in flicking the cards into Addison's empty bin. "You really don't do things by the norm do you?"

"It seems like it" Addison reclined lying flat on the floor "It's like everything is out of my control you know? Just going by in a blur"

"Mmhmmm" Callie replied rubbing at her stomach "Right…but do you want control?"

"What?"

"Well think about it. Would you really want control of everything if they are going fine already? I mean don't you like not knowing what's going to happen next? It seems that ever since you got together with Alex nothing has been going to plan but don't you seem happier and content this way? Why change it and all of a sudden to realise you want to take control now?"

Addison stayed silent, taking in all of Callie's words. 'She's right about everything. Why would I want to change anything? Everything is going fine so…let it stay that way. Whatever happens, happens right?'

"Yes so just let it already" Addison looked at Callie. "Oh please you think you're the only woman to think these thoughts?" she held out her hands to Addison "Help me up I need to pee"

Addison dusted herself down and grasped Callie's hands. After some struggling on Addison's half they were both standing.

Callie rubbed at her stomach furiously "Ow damnit!"

Addison looked at her with worry "Why what is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said with a pained expression on her face "They just won't stop kicking"

"Aww" Addison cooed placing her own hands on Callie's prominent belly. The soft thumping immediately stopped.

Addison looked worried "Should I not have done that?" she began to withdraw her hands but Callie held onto them firmly.

"Don't move them! They haven't stopped like that in a while" Callie sighed "Holy crap Addison if this isn't a sign then I don't know what is"

Addison groaned "Please don't say that I'm already on edge as it is"

Callie rolled her eyes "Whatever I still need to pee" she moved past Addison whose hands fell limply to her sides locked herself in the bathroom in Addison's office.

Addison slumped into the closest chair defeated; Callie was always right.

XXXXXX

"What's a good anniversary present? Or something to do on the said anniversary?" Alex was flicking through a magazine that Izzie had in her locker.

"What are you celebrating?" she said her voice hard to hear from the noise she was creating from emptying her locker.

"My ass becoming hers" Izzie turned to look at him quizzically. "Don't look at me like that she said it"

"Hmm well how about a sweater?" she suggested her voice strained from trying to reach the top of the lockers

"I dunno she has a lot of clothes"

"Yeah she does doesn't she?" she tiptoed higher "How about some lingerie? A girl can never have enough lingerie."

"Yeah but that girl has never met Addison"

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah it's like I rip through most of them but…"

"Whoa TMI Alex"

"Right sorry" he turned a page "Jewellery?"

"Personally I'm not a jewellery type of girl unless I'm getting a proposal"

"Hmm you're right she doesn't seem to wear that much jewellery either"

"What about a dinner?"

"I already did that" he turned another page "And I can't afford to take her out either"

"How come?"

"Blackmail from Meredith"

"Oh that" she sat down across from him munching on an apple that she had scavenged from her locker. The cracking sounds from Izzie's fruit filled the air.

"You could always get her perfume" she said taking a break from chewing

Alex shook her head "Not unless you can find me coconut perfume" he turned another page "Besides there's nothing wrong with the way she smells. It's kinda like my detergent and her body wash...kinda homey"

"Right…" she went back to crunching her granny smith.

Alex turned to look at her apple realisation spreading over her features "I have her ipod" he sat up "I have her ipod!"

"So…"

"Izzie you are a genius" He said before he deftly took her apple and bit into it. He left the room quickly.

"That went well" she looked down at her apple "But now I'm talking to a fruit" shaking her head she bit into it once more and the chomping sounds filled the room.

XXXXXX

"So how long will it take to engrave?...right ok…shipping is how much?...and that's if its fast tracked?" he sighed down the phone "Alright thanks ok I'll see you soon" he hung up the hospital phone. Folding up the piece of paper he had used to take down details he shoved it roughly into the pocket of his lab coat and went in search of Addison. He found her later in the attending's locker room getting changed.

"Hey" she turned around to him briefly "Button this up will you"

He stood in the doorway "I'm not supposed to be in here"

She rolled her eyes "Just do it"

Sighing he stepped further into the room and did the three buttons that were at the nape of her neck. Pulling back he looked her up and down.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" she said simply "I've got to get things ready for tonight"

"I said I would do that" he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach

"Yeah but I don't always want to be spoiled" she tiptoed reaching into her locker for her heels "And besides its nice doing the spoiling sometimes."

"Ok" he got the other shoe out of her locker while she put the other one on "What were you planning?"

"A picnic" she said standing up holding out her hand for the stiletto he was still holding.

"Right" he said sinking downwards to put the shoe on for her. She held onto his shoulders and steadied herself.

"Why what's wrong with a picnic?"

"Nothing" he sat down on the bench "Unless you like downpours"

"Ugh" she slammed the metal door shut "Fine I'll just order Chinese food and put a blanket on the floor" she shrugged into her coat and he stood up to fasten it around her.

"I look forward to it" he pecked her on the lips

XXXXXX

"Honey I'm home" he grinned. He always wanted to say that.

"Oh hey" she called back to him, her voice was stifled from the kitchen door

He shed his coat and slung it on the rack by the entrance. Kicking off his shoes he made his way to the space that had been cleared for the 'picnic.' In reality it was exactly what Addison said it was; a blanket on the floor with the addition of a hamper.

He felt two hands cover his eyes "Guess who"

"Well if it isn't my girlfriend then a girl who sounds like my girlfriend?"

"That must be the lamest guess I have ever heard"

"Are you calling me lame?" his hands went over hers which were still on his eyes

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not" she whispered close to his ear

"I'm going to have to do something about that" he answered back. Pulling her down he twisted her body until she was sitting in his lap. He held onto her hands, restraining her.

"Take it back Addison" he said, his voice low and seductive

"And what if I don't?" she matched his tone, her eyes sparkled

"Then I'm going to have to do this" he held onto her hands with one of his own freeing his left. Slowly he took the end of the t-shirt she was wearing and rolled it over her stomach.

"Alex don't you dare"

Her words fell on deaf ears as he lightly trailed his fingertips over her tummy, her legs shuffling, as they moved back and forth

"Take it back Addison"

She bit on her lip "Never"

He sighed and bent his head, his lips mere centimetres. He turned to her quickly "Any last words?"

"Yes" she struggled against his hold on her "Let me go"

"You know I can't do that, you know what you have to say"

She shook her head and closed her eyes waiting for Alex's next move. She could feel his breath getting closer and closer. His lips landed on her skin and she could feel the vibrations building from the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and…

'ding dong' the bell rung and Alex released her.

"You got lucky" he lay back on the blanket as he heard her exchange pleasantries with the delivery man. She came back with bulging bags of Chinese food.

"Uh huh" she stepped over him, sat down, and began unpacking the numerous cartons.

He propped himself up on his elbow "What's in the hamper?"

"Look"

Sitting up he opened the wicker flaps and immediately burst into a huge smile.

"Oh Addison this is adventurous don't you think?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth "Yeah well I only got it to humour you so don't get any ideas"

He flicked open the cover of the book and read her handwriting

_'To Alex_

_In your dreams_

_Love Addison'_

"Well I guess it was the thought that counts huh?" he continued his rummage through the basket and withdrew two glasses and a bottle. He popped the cork and poured the red liquid in both handing one over to Addison. However he let go a little too quickly, in turn causing it to stain her shirt.

"You planed that didn't you?" she said accusingly, putting down her food she went to grab a cloth from the hamper.

"Would it be so wrong if I did?" he stopped her hands from their ministrations of dabbling at her chest and replaced them with his own "Here allow me" he said as he rubbed a little more than necessary.

"Alright enough already" she pushed his hands away "It's clean"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes what do you mean if I'm sure…" she gasped as she felt the trickle of more liquid run down her skin

He pulled his hand back and placed the empty glass down. "Yes I'm sure" he lay back laughing at the expression on her face.

Snapping to her senses she sat atop him and pulled off her shirt and held it in her hand. "You think its funny do you?" she said before she smeared the wine soaked cloth in his face. She reached out for the bottle, placed it to her lips and drank deeply before she let the last remaining drops trickle onto his face.

"Eww" he yelled out before he turned them over. He looked to his left where the bottle had been discarded. Holding it over her face he shook it "Well I think its time for a little more wine don't you?"

"Why yes" she winked at him "You can never have too much wine"

XXXXXX

* * *

I don't have much to say apart from sorry once more for the wait and how weird this chapter might have been…so yeah…

Review please mon amis

Danielle


	17. Chapter 17

Ok well I know I officially suck at updating so I'm very sorry, I just wanted to give you guys something because the guilt was just too much

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter!

I don't own greys

* * *

XXXXXX

Addison woke up only to wish that she had stayed asleep. She didn't know when the room began spinning; all she knew was that she desperately needed to find the closest toilet or else her stomach would empty its contents right where she was. Rolling from underneath what she realised to be Alex's arms, she propped herself into a crawling position, taking the baby steps necessary to stand up properly. Unfortunately the room spun even worse than before and she fell to the floor with a thud; the wave of nausea delayed due to the pain from her backside.

She heard a shushing sound come from where she remembered leaving Alex but her mouth; to dry to reply, was unable to retort. Instead she continued to focus on the task at hand; her search for the bathroom. Opting to crawl instead, she made her way up the steps, stopping every so often to use the wall as a branch of support. When she finally reached her destination she found herself unwilling to perform the task she needed to in order to clear the contents of her stomach. Instead she hugged the bowl for dear life and enjoyed how cold the porcelain felt against her hot skin. Twenty minutes later she was joined by Alex, who she saw from her squinted eyes, lacked clothing.

"Alex" she miraculously managed to croak out "I'm not in the mood" her voice was raspy.

He laughed weakly "Glad to see you have your sense of humour" his words stopped short however, when she began retching. Sitting behind her he gathered her hair in one of his hands and placed the other on her stomach which contracted with every passing. When she was finished she collapsed backwards onto him.

"Alex?" she mumbled

"Hmm?" he replied bending down to hear her

"I hate you"

He rubbed at her stomach "It will pass"

She shook her head "No, no I don't think it will" she sat forward and bent over the bowl again.

Standing up he rummaged through the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out two aspirins. Fetching a glass from their bedroom, he rinsed it out and filled it with cool water from the tap.

Setting the glass down next to Addison, he snatched both pills into his hand and resumed his place behind her.

"Alex" she groaned "make it stop"

"Here" he moved the glass forward and opened up his palm.

She put her hand in his ready to receive the pills but found herself once more clutching at the toilet bowl.

"Ok?" he asked when she had stopped.

She groaned in response and chugged down both water and aspirin. When the glass was empty only then did she speak.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" he leaned back to make a cradle for her to lie backwards into; she did.

"Why aren't you throwing up?"

"Because I can handle my drink" he shifted slightly "And not to mention I wasn't drinking like it was going out of style"

"Ok…" she said slowly as if the information was still being processed. She leaned in closer towards him as the room now stood still "So why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"I thought you liked it when I was buff?" his tone was slightly mocking

"No seriously why are you naked?"

"I dunno" he sighed "I woke up like this and immediately went to find you"

"Huh" her body did a little jump as she put emphasis on the small syllable "I'm guessing we had sex?"

"Why only guessing?"

"I dunno Alex; last night is still blurry" she closed her eyes "And besides you don't smell of sex" she sniffed him feebly "More like peanuts"

"I could have taken a shower"

"In peanuts?"

"Whatever, besides how can you even smell if I had sex or not?" he paused "Maybe you could have taken advantage of me while I was sleeping"

"Oh really?" she patted him lightly on the chest "I find that hard to believe as we both know I'm the ridiculously attractive one here"

"Yet I'm the one naked"

"Ha" she moved closer to him "Well my hunky adonis help your lady to her bed and she might reward you later when she is feeling better"

"I'm hurt that you tempt me with nothing but the want of your flesh" he gathered her up.

"Well you're lucky that it's my body on offer" she shifted in his arms "Because you know I'm not exactly the best cook"

XXXXXX

Addison woke up to find that it was already four in the afternoon. She rarely ever slept so late but being unable to remember last night didn't prove so well in her favour. Squinting then relaxing her eyelids she prepared herself to adjust to the light that was sure to render her stunned for a few minutes. Thankfully it was raining and although she hated the rain Addison was, for once happy to see it. Yawning, she stretched upwards then pulled the warm duvet off, instantly regretting it when she began to shiver. Rubbing desperately at her goosebumps she made her way towards the bathroom and turned on the shower watching as the steam filled the surrounding area.

Walking over to the mirror she proceeded to checking her appearance. Her face pale, her hair was inexplicably messy, and her eyes, she saw, were slightly pink in colour, the veins haven risen from her unorthodox pattern of sleep. Turning her head however she managed to expose a rather large hickey on her neck, smiling as she ran her fingertips over it. Sighing she looked full on into the mirror and scrutinised herself. She sucked in her cheeks and stomach, pushed up her chest, and squeezed and lifted her breasts with her arms giving them more cleavage and depth. She turned sideways, keeping everything taut, then exhaled and went back to normal. She tiptoed closer to the mirror and bent over the sink to further examine her face; frowning and furrowing her brows she then smiled widely stretching her skin. Relaxing, Addison went back to a neutral position only before she turned around and cupped her buttocks supporting them upwards. She 'hmm-ed' and 'ahh-ed'then after deciding that she had had enough, she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, wincing slightly as the hot water gushed over her skin. Bending over when she dropped the soap however, she realised on further inspection that there was a rather ugly bruise on the outside of her thigh. Tutting in annoyance she continued to cleanse her skin figuring out what the hell had happened last night.

XXXXXXX

Alex had managed to struggle through the day, managing to finish not only his girlfriend's paperwork, but the paperwork of three other doctors, which was just as well seeing as he wasn't prepared to kill any patients due to his alcohol induced headache; which luckily for him became a mild throbbing as the working day progressed. Slotting the key through the door he shrugged off his bag by the entrance and made his way over to the kitchen pulling out the leftovers from last nights Chinese banquet.

"Alex?" Addison called from the bedroom. She had heard him come through the door "when you're coming through could you bring in the prawns?" she skipped a beat "oh and I hope you had a good day"

He smiled and put the cartons in the microwave, punching in the numbers to the time of two and a half minutes. When the appliance sounded off he opened the door and pulled out the steaming food shaking his hands rapidly to cool them off when it got to hot for him to hold. Piling it onto a tray he stood up proudly and made his way to the bedroom.

"Ah" she clapped her hands together "my hero!" she said. She was sitting against the headboard, her book carefully bookmarked and placed onto the nightstand beside her. She shuffled around to adjust to the sudden weight of the food placed in her lap.

"Hello to you to" he said kissing her on the forehead being as she was too preoccupied with her meal. He took off his pants and pullover and threw them onto a chair in the corner of the room leaving him standing in his vest and boxers. He crawled on top of her on all fours making sure not to disturb the food on her lap then opened his mouth and was rewarded with a forkful of stir fry from one of the various cartons. Swallowing it happily Alex situated himself into his side of the bed, looking up at Addison who was picking at the food in front of her ever so often giving Alex the odd forkful of vegetables that she had separated from the meat.

"You should really eat your greens" he said after digesting the bean sprouts "So you can become big and strong like me" he plucked a prawn from her segregated pile.

"Yeah well…" she said before shoving some sweet and sour chicken into her mouth so that she could disguised that she didn't have a witty answer. However she ended up dropping some of the sauce onto herself.

Abandoning the fork she opened the buttons on her silk pyjamas frowning when she had managed to stain it.

"Darn" she muttered using her fingers to wipe up the sauce, licking her finger when she managed to get a reasonable amount off. She finished unbuttoning the top then inspected it further, seeing how bad the stain was. "Here take this" she said shifting the tray onto Alex's chest. Getting up she walked over to the chair Alex threw his clothes, bundled it up with her dirty top and shoved it roughly into the hamper.

"So" she said walking over to the bed once more "Remember anything about last night?" She sidled next to him.

"Is it bothering you that much that you don't remember us having sex or not?" he rested the tray on the bedside table closest to him and put his arm around her. "I guess I can say I'm touched"

She snuggled further into him "You and me both, besides it does matter when I get hurt"

He looked down at her sharply "You got hurt?" his eyes scanned her body

"Don't worry its not that big a deal" she said staring at him.

"It matters that you're hurt" he spoke softly "Where?"

She slid her silk bottoms down until they reached mid thigh, his fingertips running themselves lightly up and down the ugly mark until he finally kissed it lightly.

"Better?"

She nodded "Thanks honey" she said wriggling the material the rest of the way up. She lay there in silence as his hand went back to her thigh, rubbing the bruise through the material.

Suddenly her laughter cut through their thoughtful silence and he looked down at her once more, a smirk already playing across his face as he began imagining what she could find so amusing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"The whole me getting hurt thing"

He crossed his brows "I don't get it"

She whispered in his ear and he pulled back mildly disgusted "Oh eww" he said "When you describe sex like that I'm not sure if I want to do it anymore"

XXXXXX

Two weeks later Addison found herself with Callie shopping for baby clothes; the only difference was that Addison was actually enjoying herself. Callie on the other hand looked up from the chair she had occupied as Addison moved around the hangers full of onesies and bibs.

"Having fun?" Callie remarked noticing the concentration on Addison's face as she skimmed through a patch of socks.

"You know it would be easier if I could just tell you the sex of the babies"

Callie out up her hand "Nope I like seeing you struggle, you make these really funny noises when you do"

Addison threw a pair of socks at Callie

"Ow! Pregnant lady here! Remember I'm a delicate flower"

"Right" Addison drawled off returning her attention back towards the racks of clothes.

They spent another ten minutes looking around until Callie finally exclaimed she was bored and hungry. When they found a restaurant they settled down, ordered and began to eat. A strange expression crossed Addison's features as she chewed her food slowly.

"What?" Callie asked noticing her friend's expression "Something wrong?"

"No" she shook her head "Here taste this" she said spearing some of her ravioli onto her fork holding it out for Callie to try.

"What's wrong with it?" she said after swallowing it.

"It doesn't taste funny to you?" she questioned disbelievingly

"No its fine" Callie assured her "I've eaten cookie dough and hot sauce together so I of all people should know when ravioli tastes good"

"Are you sure?" Addison said with hesitation apparent on her face

"Very, besides when have you ever known me to lead you astray?"

---

"Addison are you feeling any better?" Callie said as she heard her friends retching sounds through the bathroom door "I'm sorry you were probably right about the ravioli"

"Oh yeah you think?"

"I'm sorry!" she stroked the door affectionately "Is there anything I can do?"

"Coke and lots of it" came the reply

"You mean the fizzy kind right?"

"No I mean the one which you buy from the shady guy in the corner of an alleyway" she snapped

"I get it; you're upset but let's remember this could have happened to anybody"

"Callie" Addison said with an edge to her voice "Less talking more cola!"

"Ok fine" she grumbled making her way towards the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of coke. She handed it to Addison when she emerged from the bathroom paler than usual

"Feeling any better?" she asked watching as her friend drank three quarters of the bubbly drink she was given. When she had drunk a sufficient amount she paused looking almost sick again but relieved when she burped loudly. She nodded clearly not able to trust opening her mouth once more.

"Ok good" Callie said moving past Addison to rummage through the cupboards behind her. She pulled out a box of saltines tucked into it then offered it to Addison who took one gratefully. "Oh yeah there was something I was meant to ask you…kinda important…" she snapped her fingers in frustration "What was it?" she muttered. When she finally remembered, she snapped her fingers once more in triumph "Oh yeah! I need you to deliver the twins" Addison spluttered on her cracker as its crumbs chocked her. Unscrewing the cola she drank from it until she was back to normal.

"What happened to Dr Ronson? And the rules? And the awkwardness?" Addison said her voice clinging to the hopes that she wouldn't have to take Callie through the process of childbirth; Callie was already very intimidating and the added pressure of a screaming, shouting Callie was not a prospect Addison pictured fondly

"Well it turns out he's decided to get married conveniently by the time I'm supposed to be bringing babies into the world"

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh and besides it was wrong for me to pick him over you when you're so clearly the best" her voice was thick with flattery

"That is true" Addison said her biscuit resting by her mouth. She nibbled it thoughtfully "What's in it for me?"

"The knowledge that you won't be killing two innocent babies"

"But Callie!" Addison whined "We already agreed on this!"

"Seriously? That's the best reason you could come up with?"

Rubbing her face in frustration Addison saw that she had no choice, she really was the best at what she did "ok fine" the defeat in her voice was clear "I'll do it"

Callie squealed "Oh Addison thank you so so…"

"But on one condition"

"Anything!"

"I never" she stressed the word never "Have to baby sit"

XXXXXX

* * *

I really don't know what to say apart from how weird that this chapter was…hmm…

Ok well please review and stuff because next Monday is my birthday and I'm turning 16! Woo! But I'm happy accepting any one shots anyone wants to write me as a present-preferably of the addex/addek persuasion:-P


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this is taking really long to update! thanks for the reivews for last chapter!

I dont own greys

* * *

"Addison…" Alex groaned

"Addison…" Alex groaned. She had been twisting and turning all night long. "You're making me cold"

"I think it's the socks" she reached down underneath to drag them off. When she had done so she threw them in a corner "Much better" she sighed settling in once more against Alex arms. Just when she was nodding off, the phone rang

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Alex exclaimed before retreating away from the noise "Tell whoever it is that people are trying to get to sleep, very important people who have lives to save" his words soon becoming angry mutterings under his breath

Addison picked up the phone "Hello?" she answered groggily

"Hey Addison!" Callie's voice answered "Quick question"

"What?" she said rubbing at her eyes trying to make out the neon green numbers of her alarm clock

"Well it's more of a favour seeing as you aren't really doing anything at the moment"

"Callie you woke me up for a favour? What is George not around to get your midnight cravings?"

"No George is here, he's just freaking out"

"Ok…so what is it that was so urgent that you needed to wake me up so very early in the morning?"

"Well it seems that I'm having contractions and I was wondering if you would be up to the job of delivering but seeing as you need you're beauty sleep then you should probably go back to bed"

"Right ok" she said before promptly hanging the phone up on Callie. Once more she settled in next to Alex

"What was that all about?"

"Callie's gone into labour"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" she mumbled her eyes getting heavy "Wait hold on" she said sitting upright "Callie's gone into labour" she turned to Alex "Wake up Callie's going to have the babies"

He turned away from her. Shaking her head to get rid of the sleep she dialled Callie back immediately

"Hello?" It was Callie's voice.

"You're scarily calm for someone due to give birth in a couple of hours"

"Eh" Callie replied

"Ok so I'm coming over now" Addison said cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she pulled up a pair of jeans "Just remember your breathing and don't have those babies without me"

"Addison I couldn't have these babies without you"

"I know I'm just so excited!"

"Yeah I got that"

"Ok umm I'll see you in a couple of minutes" she hung up the phone again and switched on the lights to see that she had put her jeans on inside out. Alex squinted at the sudden blare.

"Where are you going?"

"Callie's.I have to go and monitor her then deliver" she pulled up her zip then went over to her drawer pulling out a t-shirt then finding a sweater to cover herself with "Wanna come?"

Alex snorted "You're not serious right? Watch Callie give birth? Hell just even being in the same room as her is scary" he wrapped the covers around himself tighter "Good luck"

"Fine, don't wait up" she said before leaving the room grabbing her keys, she closed the door and made her way to Callie's

XXXXXXXX

"Oh Doctor Montgomery thank god you're here!" George exclaimed hugging her at the door

"Um George" Addison said wiggling in his arms a little

"Oh right" he let go of her "Sorry its just that you learn these things you know but when it comes to how you're supposed to act well the feelings just go over my head you know?"

"Uh huh it's very overwhelming" she patted him awkwardly on the shoulder "Where's Callie?"

"I'm right here" she said appearing at the top of the stairs, George immediately rushing to her side taking her hand.

"Callie you should really be taking it easy, you're in labour…"

"Addison" Callie snapped "Please tell me something I don't know, like for example when the paramedics are arriving to cart me off and have these kids which you" she turned to George "You have…you…" she trailed off feeling a contraction hit her

"Ok Callie I need you to breathe for me please" she looked over to George who was wincing, his hand being crushed by his wife "And you might want to let of your husband's hand, remember he needs them for surgery"

Reluctantly Callie shed George's hand and made the rest of the way down the stairs, waddling her way to the sofa where she sat, eyes closed her mouth taking in a steady rhythm of oxygen.

"Callie?"

She grunted

"What time did the contractions start?"

"Around 6:30"

"Are you feeling any discomfort? Anything unusual?"

"Well apart from the contractions, I'd say I was looking forward to the joys of childbirth" she remarked dryly

George peeked outside, the flashing lights illuminating his face as he alerted them to the ambulance waiting outside.

"Right" Callie said suddenly cheerful "Lets go have these babies"

XXXXX

Addison stood silently engrossed in Callie's chart, writing down a couple of notes on the colourful paper. She bit her pen lid as she focused on re-reading the scratchy writing when she felt two arms sneak around her waist causing her to jump two miles in the air.

"Did I frighten you there?" Alex's voice purred in her ear

She spun in his arms and pouted at him "Not funny" she kissed him quickly regardless "Besides what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be catching up on your beauty sleep?"

He shrugged "Well the truth is I found it hard to sleep without you" he blushed suddenly

Her smiled widened than she thought physically possible "Seriously?"

He nodded

"Aww come here" she said, her arms looping around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss than the one previously. They pulled back after a few moments, Addison slightly breathless.

Alex looked at her "You ok?"

She smiled "I'm more than ok, except for one thing"

"What?"

"You're kinda squashing up against my boobs"

He looked down seeing how close their bodies actually were and pulled back reluctantly

"Want a rub down later on?"

She bit the corner of her lip "Maybe…" she was cut off by her beeper and she rolled her eyes "But I have some babes to deliver" she cocked her head thoughtfully to the side "Meet you in the on call room by the vending machine?"

He groaned "Fine, don't be too long, I need some sleep" he kissed her quickly before walking away.

XXXXXX

"Callie how are you doing?" Addison came through the door immediately going to the foot of her bed and picking up the chart with her details, she scanned through them quickly.

Callie's head lolled about as she took in gulps of the gas and air she had been given earlier. She waved her hand dismissively towards Addison.

"Eight centimetres" Addison muttered. She looked up at Callie "You're almost there just keep breathing"

"I can't wait anymore!!" Callie shouted, her anger echoing off the walls around them "It's not fair! I've seen more pregnant woman come in and out of this hospital, all of them after me!"

"Nobody said childbirth was fair, just difficult"

Callie snorted "Addison as much as I love your pearls of wisdom I really couldn't care lees when for the past five hours I have been stuck in this bed with my va jay jay poked and prodded at, and experiencing the most horrific pain known to man" she gritted her teeth "So the next time I want to hear about childbirth I would like it to come from someone more experienced in the performance not the delivery"

Addison looked up from her chart, she quirked a brow "Finished?"

Callie nodded meekly before sucking on her gas and air once more.

XXXXXX

Groaning Alex turned about in the uncomfortable hospital bed pretty sure that there was a loose spring stabbing into his side.

"I thought you couldn't sleep without me"

He turned to see the door open then close briefly as Addison made her way over to him. Rolling on his back he spread his arms, allowing her to lay on him, half her body splayed across him.

"Mmm you smell nice" she sighed into the crook of his neck "Almost irresistible" her left hand began grazing up and down his chest

"Can I guess where this is going?"

"Maybe" she began nibbling his earlobe, her tongue darting in and out taking small licks.

His head clouded slightly "Are…are you sure we should be doing this? Callie's about to pop and…" he was cut off by her mouth on his, her tongue kissing him into submission. Climbing on top she straddled him, his hands immediately flying to her thighs. He groaned, only to have the sound swallowed by Addison. She jumped suddenly.

She looked at her waistband cursing under her breath as she saw the message.

"Let me guess" he supplied "Callie's fully dilated?"

She nodded and smiled at him apologetically "We can continue this later?"

He rolled his eyes "I'm holding you too that, Callie's more than interrupted our sex life"

"Ah" Addison smiled down at him "But if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have one now would we?"

XXXXXX

"Callie I need you to push!"

She grunted her strained screams filling the air around her

"Ok that's good" Addison furrowed her brows in concentration "Once more for me please Callie"

Callie did as she was told "Addison…Addison" she gasped

"Yes Callie?"

"The…the second one would just slip right out right? I really don't have to go through this again; you can just yank it out right?"

The corners of Addison's mouth twitched in amusement, remembering where she was she left Callie's question hanging

"One big push Callie"

Complying, she gritted her teeth and pushed again until a shrill cry was heard throughout the room

"Congratulations Callie you have a beautiful baby girl" Addison said showing the small squirming body in her arms to Callie briefly before giving her to the nurse adjacent. She smiled briefly at Callie quickly "Second one should be easier"

After a mere ten minutes baby number two arrived into the world, a healthy baby boy to which Callie was relieved to have finally delivered. Addison yawned looking up at Callie who was cradling both babies in her arms.

"Can you tell George to come back in now?"

"So he's not banished for life like you said?"

"Why would I say something like that? But I'll be sure to tell him that you are denying him access to see his children therefore…"

"Alright fine I'm getting him already geezth!"

"Thank you"

"Anytime Callie anytime"

XXXXXX

Alex shuffled slightly suddenly feeling the extra weight that accompanied him, his arm wrapped securely around the body that he had no recollection of being there previously. Using his hand, he felt around caressing the smooth curves that were practically fused to his own body.

"Are you quite finished?"

He smiled "Just give me a minute" he said his hand going up quickly to squeeze her boobs gently.

"Ok I think that's enough" she giggled batting his hands away

He finally opened his eyes "I didn't think it was"

"You're a man, of course you wouldn't think that way"

"But" he flipped them around quickly so that he was on top of her, his weight supported by his arms "I'm a very sexy man who wants, for a lack of a better term, to bump uglies"

She grimaced slightly "Yeah that wasn't really a pleasant image"

"So I guess the moment is officially ruined?"

"Well that depends"

"On?"

"How fast you can get us home"

XXXXXXX

Keys, Alex found, were a very mild inconvenience when he was, in less that a couple minutes, planning to get his girlfriend on her back for what could be describe only as a marathon of nightly activities. Yanking open the bedroom door they stumbled inside, Addison falling lightly onto the bed watching as Alex got rid of his shirt before pouncing on her. She giggled feeling Alex's lips on her own, his hands tugging lightly at her clothing. Closing her eyes, she sighed melting into Alex's warm embrace.

Moving his hands downwards he popped the button on her jeans, trying as quickly as he could to slide the denim material over her thighs. Straddling over her he managed to pull off her jeans completely before fusing his lips to hers once more. Her hands twined around his neck, then slid down his arms before coming to finally rest at her sides. Alex continued kissing her, feeling her tongue manipulate his before finally slowing down then coming to a complete halt. Confused he pulled away and looked down at her only for him to discover that she was fast asleep. Unhappy with the unexpected change in their night of passion, Alex collapsed at Addison's side, his frustration uneasy as she edged closer to him, unaware of what her actions were doing to him.

Unable to get to sleep, he invited her closer, his urges racing a mile a minute.

XXXXXX

Stretching upwards, Addison yawned her eyes blinking as they adjusted to the sun light.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

She smiled "Mmhmm"

"Really?"

"Yeah you rocked my world" she mumbled closing her eyes and preparing to go back to sleep

"Oh yeah? What part was the best?"

"All of it" she patted him on the chest "You're a mighty stallion"

A laugh rumbled from his chest "I'm glad you think that way seeing as we didn't do much last night apart from sleep"

"What?" she looked at him confused

He broke the news to her "Addison you fell asleep"

"That's ridiculous my pants are off"

"They were the only things that got off; trust me halfway though kissing me you stopped"

"That can't be right" she struggled to remember

"So what was the last thing you remember?"

"Well we were kissing then you took off my jeans and then we had sex"

"Imaginary sex?"

"No we did it yesterday! I remember you were on top of me and then your hands were tugging at my clothes and we were kissing and…" she trailed off

"Yeah" he nodded grimly

"Aww Alex I'm so sorry! This has never really happened to me before, I was just so tired then…"

"Its fine" he kissed her on her head

"No its not" she sat on top of him "I'll make it up to you I promise"

"Well…how about now?"

"Now?" she bit her lip "Ok give me a few seconds, I'm going to brush my teeth and then maybe" she bent closer to his ear "You can join me in the shower?"

He gulped.

She smiled and patted his chest "See you in a minute" she leapt off him but paused at the doorway. Taking the hem of her top she pulled upwards, then, smiling cheekily at Alex whose eyes had watched her every movement she threw it behind her and stood proudly upright, her chest bare.

He shuffled uncomfortably

Laughing she walked off towards the bathroom hearing Alex's distinctive groans as she closed the door behind her. Taking her toothbrush from its holder she ran it under the tap, spread her toothpaste on it and put it in her mouth, her hand moving up and down effectively brushing her teeth. She smiled hearing a knock

"Addison? Are you done yet?"

She spat and rinsed out her mouth. Placing her toothbrush back she strode over to the door and opened it.

His eyes met her chest before he met her eyes then went back down again.

She coughed "Alex you had it right the second time"

He stepped closer to her, his hands on her waist while he kicked the door close with his heel. He mumbled something incoherent before he kissed her deeply, leading her backwards until she felt the cool glass on her back. She gasped, the shock making her arch into him. He grabbed her closer, his hips bumping into hers impatiently.

"Alex" she managed to get out before taking another hurried breath "Alex the shower"

Reaching around her he managed to slide the glass away, and she stepped backwards pulling him with her. Turning around in the small cubicle he slid the door shut marking sure it was secure, especially as he might use it later on. He heard her shuffle behind him then watched as he saw her shorts fly over head landing in a heap outside of the shower. He gulped and turned around slowly.

"Your turn" she smiled wickedly, eyeing him up and down seductively.

Never had Alex stripped so fast for sex. But this wasn't just sex; it was sex with Addison, his very hot girlfriend who, even though they did it on a regular basis, was still very exciting seeing as they didn't get to use the shower as often as they should have in the arts of making love. Hardly having to move far he grabbed Addison, gently of course, and pulled her in for a kiss, his hand snaking behind her and grasping onto the tap. Twisting it, he felt the first few drops fall before it came down steadily; Addison shivering then relaxing underneath the warm spray as Alex's arms stayed locked around her.

Slowly things got more heated, more intense as Alex clearly showed Addison how much he missed her last night. Addison of course was happy to comply, her own arms looping around Alex's neck as she let him have his way with her; her brain too cloudy to fight back, too muddled to have her own way with him. Right now, Alex could take charge and she was all too content to let him.

He whispered something in her ear that she could hardly make out, her mouth gaping open as she moaned non comitial to the conversation that Alex knew he was having alone. Shifting against her Alex gathered his thoughts before he connected with Addison. Addison groaned loudly blushing as she heard herself echo off the bathroom tiles. She held onto Alex tighter bracing her body weight and support against him as she began to feel light headed.

Too light headed.

Addison felt herself go weaker her head slumping onto Alex's shoulders, her nails digging deeper into his back as she tried clinging to her blissful reality.

"A…A…Alex" Addison whispered out, her body too tired, too relaxed to respond stronger.

Suddenly she went limp, her dead weight braced against Alex as he stumbled backwards onto the glass door holding onto her. He looked down sharply at her

"Addison" he called "Addison" he shook her slightly watching in horror as her head rotated lazily around her neck.

She was unconscious.

Cursing, Alex acted fast. Leaning back against the door he was so thankful to have secured fully, he grappled with the tap then swivelled on his heel; Addison still slumped against him. Stepping out successfully, he swung Addison into his arms carrying her straight to the bedroom. When he was happy she was safe, he ran back to the bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels only to rejoin her in the bedroom and see that she was still out cold.

He rubbed the cotton over her skin getting her as dry as possible. Satisfied with his end results he wrapped them around her, his hands still rubbing at her trying to keep her warm.

Slowly she came to, her eyes fluttering open to stare into Alex's relieved brown ones. His head came to her chest, his arms looping around her waist as he hugged her. She groaned slightly.

"What happened?"

He reclined off her to look into her face, her confused expression matching his exactly "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Addison you passed out during sex!" he exclaimed shocked at her lack of memory "You don't remember what happened before that?"

She shook her head "Of course I remember before that I just don't know how I ended up here." Her brow furrowed "Last thing I remember was things getting intense…like really, really intense and I couldn't handle it, it was spreading through me and just continued" she looked up into his eyes watching her with a deep curiosity "What?"

"Addison are you ok?" he looked down at her full of concern, his hands cupping her face so that she couldn't look away

She rolled her eyes "Alex I'm fine" she pulled at his arms and they gave way "Things are just pilling up" she looked at him "Look I'm sure if I get my normal routine back, and some sleep, everything will be fine" she smiled up at him "Don't worry" she patted his arm "You should see this as some sort of accomplishment"

He scoffed "It's pretty sadistic if you ask me"

"Didn't feel that way when it happened" she winked at him playfully but caught his serious gaze, she sighed "Look I'll see a doctor if you're so concerned ok?"

He nodded "Fine, I just hope I don't have to say I told you so"

She kissed him quickly "No one has so far"

* * *

Ok well this story ends at chapter 20 so its just two more to go :-)

review please!


End file.
